My Dear Pal
by KonahaWolf
Summary: I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to him. I mean, we were pal's, mates, friends for life." Thats how Kiba feels when the death of Akamaru punctures a hole right through him. But maybe, just maybe his shy teamate Hinata can fill that empty space.
1. Where's Akamaru?

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter One**

(Where's Akamaru?)

**KIBA:**

_I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to him. I mean, we were pal's, mates, friends for life. We trained all day, and everyday, together. We were like one of those multiple bangle bracelets, each part of us connected in some way to the other, but when you turn those wrist bands in your palm, it's hard to tell where exactly its starts, and where it finishes. But now, those bangles have tumbled to the cold, hard ground, where they have made a splintering sound upon landing, and every individual one has fallen apart from each other somehow. _

_XXX_

"No... Please d-don't," were the only words I could push through my lips. I was paralyzed, unable to move. The heavy gravity felt like it was trying to crush me down into the dirt, and I knew it wouldn't be satisfied until it formed a crater. My vision was hazy, and my mind was clouded over with pain. I tried to heave myself up, desperate, but just couldn't. I trailed my eyes across the brown cobble stones and dust, until they locked on him. He was maybe 20 meters away. His large white body was tranquil, just like mine. Both of us were completely helpless.

"Stupid kid, should of thought before running head first into a danger zone like this one." A twisted smirk came across the face of our predator.

I couldn't see exactly what they did next, but I didn't have to, all I needed was to hear, to know. That sound will never leave me, the sound of my friend being sent somewhere that I couldn't follow. Akamaru yelped at first, then it turned into an agonized howl that seemed to last forever. Slowly, it died down into a soft whimper.

"Aka..." I couldn't finish his name off, something snapped deep under the surface of my skin. I couldn't take anymore, I didn't want to. All I had left to do was pass out. So it swallowed me, that huge, black ocean, pulling me to its core.

XXX

"Kiba... Are you awake?"

I didn't realize my eyes were open until I heard my sister's voice. It was soft, and gentle, like someone quietly playing a flute; and I knew instantly something was wrong.

"Yeah Hana, I'm awake," I managed to choke. For a second, I thought I was blind, until I realized my mind just wasn't registering my surroundings properly. Where was I? I looked directly upwards, the glare from a large lamp pounding against my eyes.

I pushed myself up slightly with my arms, "Ah!" a searing pain dug into my rib-cage.

"Kiba! get down!" Hana's hand gingerly pressed against me until I was lying again.

I glanced over at her, she was worried sick, I could tell.

"Wha-where am I?"

"We're in hospital," She clasped her fingers around my wrist, and then reverted her eyes towards the ground to escape my stare.

"Well sis, aren't you gonna tell me what kinda trouble I got myself into this time?" I tried to sound cheery, but my tone still ended out the way I felt; terrified of what she was going say next.

"You went chasing after some guy, all on your own and well..." she paused, then smiled abruptly, "Here you are now, you goon"

Suddenly I remembered something, _someone_ very important, "Where's Akamaru?"

"Kiba..."

"Where is he?!" I sat bolt up rite, ignoring the pain. Everything started to come back, the memory of it all was too much; it over-rid the physical hurt a thousand fold.

"Tell me where he is dammit!" I growled.

"Lie back down! You're going to injure yourself even more!"

"No!" I ripped the blanket from my legs, and flung out of bed, landing on all-fours. My grazed hands and feet slapped against the freezing lino, tearing some of the scabs away. Trickles of blood slithered from each digit.

Hana bolted from her seat towards me, she wasn't fast enough. I clenched my fists, and heaved them forward. I didn't mean to, but my knuckles met her cheek-bone and I heard a low, crunching sound, which reminded me of Chouji eating a packet of barbecue chips for some reason. The only difference between the two noises was that Chouji was happy when he ate.

I didn't have time to think about what I had done; I had to find Akamaru. I leapt past my sister as she buckled over, caressing her wound. Before she had any time to call me back, or even over-come the shock of being hit, I was already half way down the hall.

XXX

I had left a trail of bloody footprints down almost all of the streets of Konoha. I knew the med-nins were after me, and it wouldn't take them that long to catch up. By this time everything ached, my head, my legs, my rib-cage, _everything_. I had gone absolutely everywhere I could think of where Akamaru would be, I had called him, but he hadn't come. He _always_ came when I called, _always_.

Retreating to an alley, I said his name one last time, "Akamaru..." I stood for what seemed like an age, listening, hoping, wishing, and the result was no different.

"Kiba."

I turned to face the voice calling me.

My mothers face was as hard as rock, "You need to rest," with those few words, she started to walk away, an order, not a request for me to follow.

That's when it hit me, harder than a tsunami. Akamaru was gone, and he was never coming back.

I wanted to cry, but my eyes were raw, _I _was raw.

He couldn't be truly gone... Could he?

XXX

**Finish.**

Well thats my first chapter to my first long and not comedy fanfic. hope you liked it! sad i know, but sometimes sad stuff has to be explored.

Well please review! hope you liked it! and the next chapter should be up soon hopefully!!

ox


	2. Something's Up

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Two**

(Something's Up)

**HINATA:**

Quietly I slipped on my shoes. Neji and my father were training in the courtyard, and I didn't want to have to be drawn into my usual routine of making them tea. Not today, today I had a daunting feeling something was wrong. I'm not sure where it came from; I just woke up feeling sick, rite down to my very bones, but not in the usual way.

It was about 4:30 am now, and I knew I would be extremely early for training, but it didn't matter. I loved to walk on crisp mornings, when everyone was not quite up yet, and it was just me. I was alone in those premature hours. It wasn't solitude I felt; it was a different kind of loneliness than that. It was the sort that felt comforting, even though no one was there soothing me; just myself. It was a place where no eyes were watching me, scrutinizing, and I could just be myself, without feeling anxious. Sometimes I would even hum small, distant lullaby's that were never sang to me as a child.

I tip-toed behind them, holding my breath tight inside of me. I found the best way to go un-noticed, was to pretend I was the object I was trying to hide behind, to become it. Perhaps that's how animals camouflage, they make-believe so hard, that it actually becomes a physical attribute.

My technique worked every time, except today.

"Ah, Hinata, you're up, fetch us the tea would you," My father paused, causing Neji to almost hit him before he realized their sparring was in a slight recess.

"W-well actually F-father..." I began, but he cut me off.

"'Well actually Father' what?" his eyes were like a cheetah's, ready to pounce.

"Oh n-nothing, I shall get the tea at once," I bowed apologetically, my long, silky hair tumbling over my shoulders.

Neji remained silent as I scurried off to the kitchen. He and I had become slightly closer in the two years Naruto had been away; even so, I was far from in his league.

When I had set the water to boil, I stood, still as concrete as I heard my name mentioned in their slightly muffled conversation.

"Uncle, why must we persist in ordering her to make tea each morning for us?" I heard Neji say.

"She needs to know her place in this house-hold."

"But is she not the heiress to the hyuugan clan throne?"

"No, she is not; she is far from a favorable heiress. Her sister shall have to carry that burden." My father's words were cold, his decision firmly grounded.

It was a conversation I had heard many times before, like a poor recording that had been played constantly as I grew up.

I looked down at the bench, I wanted to cry, to let it all explode from me in huge beats, but my eyes were raw, _I_ was raw.

XXX

I arrived at the training grounds late, which wasn't my first intentions. The water hadn't boiled properly, and everything else with the tea had gone horribly wrong after that. I didn't want to tell them I had failed at such a simple task, that would just give my father further confidents in his decisions for me. So, I started all over again.

"Hinata, you're finally here, we were beginning to worry about you too," Kurenai-sensei turned to me.

"W-worry about me...too?" What did she mean me 'too'? Suddenly that sickening feeling came back to life. I looked at Kurenai, then to Shino, then to Shino's side where Kiba and Akamaru usually were. I froze when I saw their spot was empty. What was wrong? Where was Kiba? I looked down. If something had happened to Kiba I wouldn't be able to bare it. Kurenai had just recently come back to training, after giving birth to her daughter, whom she had named Asuma, after her lover. I found it quite strange her calling the baby that, as she was female. I think Kurenai had secretly hoped for a boy to follow in his fathers footsteps. But she must have come to terms with the fact that maybe a girl could do just that anyway.

She had left us earlier than everyone knew she had to. We all knew it wasn't because of morning sickness either. And now, if Kiba was in danger, or left also, I don't think I could cope.

"Where's Kiba?" I mumbled.

"Oh... he... ugh..." Kurenai hesitated.

Seeing she was having trouble, Shino took on the task of up-dating me on whatever horrible news they had in store for me. "Kiba ran after some shinobi, and got himself into a bit of a fix. He's injured but he'll be fine... Akamaru on the other hand..."

Panic surged through me, "What? What happened to Akamaru?!" I blurted out, then clamped my teeth shut, retreating to my usual, nervous self.

The two of them seemed shocked by my sudden out-burst. Both their faces were white, and I knew for sure they didn't want this to be happening as much as me.

Shino continued, making sure he showed no trace of emotion, "Akamaru was killed in battle."

I had known this was coming for what seemed like the longest time, still, it almost tranquilized me with horror. The feeling was cold, like soft snow-flakes trickling to rock-bottom inside me.

Despite being a canine, Akamaru was a member of team 8, _our_ team, _always. _At that moment I wanted to fall apart in every possible way, liquefy into a puddle on the ground.

Composing myself, I spoke, "W-who was the shinobi?"

This time Kurenai answered, "We don't know, he won't tell anybody."

XXX

I paused as I was just about to knock on the door, terrified all of a sudden. Kurenai had warned us off seeing Kiba, she had said he wasn't himself. But in my opinion, (yes I do have opinions) people are the raw body of 'themselves' in circumstances like this.

To my astonishment, the door flew open. It took me a while to recognize her... Hana, Kiba's sister. The difference was, she had a bandage covering her left cheek. If it were intended to hide the damage, though it hadn't done its job properly. I could see traces of bruising seeping from underneath the cotton. I winced as I imagined how painful the blow must have been that caused it.

"What?" she said, un-amused.

Intimidated, I looked down. "I...I..." I began to stutter.

She sighed, then pointed down the hall, "He's in his room that way," pushing past me, she walked out of the premises.

I looked back up, staring into the dark hallway that stretched on forever. I felt awkward stepping into the house, what if his mother popped out of nowhere and tried pouncing on me... or something.

My legs felt suddenly very weak, making it hard to stay balanced. All over again that sick feeling haunted me. The closer I got to his bedroom, the more I wanted to make a run for it. The narrow hallway seemed to be pulling me in, tempting me, and when I reached the end, it would leap on its prey.

I knocked softly three times, "K-kiba..."

No reply came, so, in spite of my over whelming fear, I pushed the door aside.

It was almost pitch black inside, with all the blinds pulled shut. There was a lump in the bed, which I knew was _him_. It was so silent though, I was thought maybe; just maybe Kiba had gone after Akamaru. This idea made me feel so ill now, that I had to clench my jaws tight shut to stop from vomiting.

"Kiba," I barely managed to whisper again.

This time there was a reply, "What?" he groaned, sounding exactly like his sister.

"I...I...ugh..." I had rehearsed everything I planned to say at least a dozen times over, now all I could do was open and close my lips like a dying fish. He didn't help spark the conversation either; he just lay, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

Finally I spoke, "Come... Come outside wont you?"

He started to laugh. I froze, completely stunned. It was the strangest noise coming from him. I had heard him laugh many times before, but this, this was a sound coming from an entirely different place all together. It was how I would imagine a piece of fruit would sound if some one were still trying to suck juice from it even though it was already dry. That is, if fruit even made a noise.

"Ok Hinata," I was sure he was patronizing me now, "I'll get up, and go out side to see all the pretty little flowers," pulling the covers away, he edged out onto the floor, where he stood, facing me.

A gasp escaped me, I didn't mean to let it; it just came out. He was covered in so many sores, that he barely looked 'himself' as Kurenai had stated, anymore. He had a black eye, and his lip was swollen and chapped, like a dry cliff face, his arms traced with cuts, and, I couldn't see any more than that under his blood-stained clothes.

"You still want me to come out?" he growled, furious, and it was because of my reaction, I could tell.

I shook my head almost robotically, "I'm...S-so so-sorry Kiba," I whispered.

"Stupid." He mumbled, then carefully lay back down.

I felt hot tears spring to my eyes, but swallowed them instantly. I knew he was ordering me to leave, and so, without looking back, I obeyed, because that's what I always did.

XXX

**FINISH**

dundundun! (well... not really lol) anyway i shall up date soon! hope ur liking it!! please review!

xoxo


	3. Dr Shen's

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Three**

(Dr. Shen's)

**HANA:**

Grudgingly I stormed down the cobble-stone path. Seeing _that_ girl had only made me feel worse than what I already did. I knew she was not only Kiba's team mate, but also one of his good friends. And now she probably thought I was a darn rite bitch. On top of that, my little brother would be soon to hate me.

I clenched my fist as the memory of last night cursed my mind once more.

_My mother came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table. She sighed, leaned backwards, and began tapping her fingers monotonously on the oak. _

_"What happened to you?" she glanced up at me, watching as I gently dabbed the ice-pack on my cheek. _

_I grunted, looking down towards my lap, "Trouble with Kiba, that's all"_

_"He did that to you?" A tinge of anger sprung across her face._

_I rolled my eyes, sure she was going to make this whole situation a lot harder for him now, "Ma, just cut him some slack will ya,"_

_"He can't behave like this, especially not towards his sister, even if his partner was killed in battle" _

_"Look, it's just hard for him. Give him some time and he'll come round."_

_She shifted her eyes sideways, "Well," she swallowed, "Unfortunately we don't have much time," She was upset about Akamaru's death also, I could tell. She was aware of how it must feel to loose a companion, but she had become as hard as a grounded boulder at the side of a running stream._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

_"We need to get him to admit who this shinobi he was after is, so I can be sure ," _

_"Well how exactly do you propose to do that?" _

_"He needs to start training again as soon as his injuries are healed, but in order to do so, he needs a partner. Go to Dr. Shen's tomorrow and get him another canine to train with. I can't, I have an important mission." She hauled herself to her feet and walked over to the sink, where she started pouring a glass of water._

_"For gods sake mum! Akamaru just died! Kiba won't take on another dog just like that! And how will this plan of yours get him to talk?!" at the same time as whispering, I also yelled, Its just like shouting really, except you don't project your voice._

_"Just do it."_

Now that it had replayed, I wanted to just kill something. 'It's not time, he isn't ready' I thought to myself. But of course I was going to have to go and get this dog, and of course_ I_ was going to have to give it to him, because she was away on this 'important mission' for a few days.

I bit down on my bottom lip; this wasn't fair... at all.

XXX

I stood outside the gate to Dr. Shen's house. Dr. Shen was the veterinary med-nin and breeder I had trained under for a few years previously, and he was the one we got our canines from. I would have normally jumped at the chance to see him, but this time, I'd have rather taken a kunai to my head.

I peeked over the gaps in the fence; the place was swarmed with dogs of all different shapes, breeds and sizes. Some were just young, and chased after each other in dismal circles. Others were older, and far more placid, they just sat, lazily under shaded areas; waiting for someone to feed them I guess.

I pulled the gate open slightly; trying to be as quiet as possible, but failed miserably. The hinges screamed in agony as they were forced to move, causing every furry head to dart up. Suddenly a million tails started to wag in unison, as they all got to their feet, eyes locked on me.

"Shit," I hissed, frantically pulling the latch shut again. I could hear them all bounding towards me, and crashing against the fence. A thousand tongues began appearing from each gap, followed by the sound of small, desperate whimpers.

Taking a few steps back, and using my acquired ninja techniques, I flung myself over the fence, hurtling through the air. And, just for a bit of added drama, did two flips in the process, secretly hoping Dr. Shen could see me.

Swiftly I glided to the door of his house, and before they even had time to hear me, to notice me, to even _smell_ me, I was inside.

"Well well Hana, great moves," Shen leaned against the wall, taking a small sip from his green tea.

I cleared my voice and laughed a bit, suddenly embarrassed.

Trailing my vision up and down slowly, I took him in, reviving my memory of every curve and twist that created his face and body. He had ruff, dark hair, that seemed to curl in a million different ways at once, like spaghetti in a bowl, where you're not exactly sure what's attached to what. It was longish for a male, dangling down to just below his fine jaw-bone. Friendly creases in his skin surrounded his eyes, evidence that he smiled frequently. He wore glasses. I had always thought four-eyed guys were just dorks, but, I don't know why, every time I saw him wearing them, it sent a wild swarm of fluttering butterflies through my stomach.

"Ughh...?" He tilted his head side ways, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh!" I could feel myself going beet-ruit red, "Sorry, I came to see you about my younger brother"

"I was kinda wondering," he chuckled, "Come take a seat,"

"Rite. Sure." I said, scuttling over and sitting with him at the table. Humiliation cut through me with rapid speed; I had only just arrived and I was already making a complete fool of myself!

Roughly he poured me some tea, then slid it across the wood, "So, what's up with this pup brother of yours?"

I sucked on my bottom lip, glaring into my drink, "His partner was killed in battle," I managed.

Shen leaned back, his lively expression drooping into a frown, "That's awful, I'm sorry,"

I cleared my throat, trying desperately to get rid of the lump in it, "Yeah... I wish my mum felt more that way"

He looked confused, "What do ya mean?"

"She...She wanted me to come and see you so I could get him a new one... He needs to continue his training she said"

There was a short, glitched stop in the bike-chain of our conversation. I didn't know what to make of his face as his twisted and turned in unfamiliar directions.

Gradually he spoke, "Well... I guess it's gotta be done, I have a good dog for him," his movements reminded me of my mothers as he got up.

"Hang on," My eyebrows met; I thought _he_ of all people would be opposed to this, "Am I the only one who seems to think this is a stupid idea?"

"I'm sorry Hana, but it's..."

"No you're not sorry! This is a horrible idea... no it's more than that! It's darn rite evil!" The lump sank down to my chest, settling there as huge blotchy tears streaked my face.

"Oh yeah? So what happened under that bandage huh?" He motioned to where Kiba had pummeled me.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, glueing my lips shut. I didn't want to talk anymore, because I was so helpless. I couldn't even do anything but contribute as my little brothers world came crumbling down around him.

He shook his head in dismay, then stormed outside.

Why was I being treated like _I_ was the bad one? I was just standing up for Kiba. _They_ were being stupid. I didn't let myself cry anymore; I had already been too much of an idiot in front of him.

When he returned just moments later, I melted. He cradled in his arms the most friendly looking pup I had ever seen. She wasn't majestic, or strong, or even that beautiful, but something about her made me want to snatch her up as fast as I could. She was a young, plain husky. Her fur was average. She seemed as if she were originally white, and had ran through a pile of grey paint.

I looked directly into her bouncy eyes. When she saw me she started to wriggle and squirm; her tail wagging fiercely. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth with frantic passion, almost as if she thought that would help her break free.

Shen knelt down carefully and unfolded his arms. Beside herself with joy, the dog bolted towards me. Before I knew it, I was being consumed by warm saliva.

Giggling softly I patted her.

"She doesn't have a name yet," Shen said, smiling.

"Aw, she's gorgeous." I wrapped my arms tightly around her, suddenly forgetting about everything.

"Yeah I know. I found her not too long ago. She's a bit skittish, but I think she has it in her to be great. Her and Kiba will go nicely together."

"Mm I know," I laughed, surprising myself.

"So whadda ya say? You gonna take her?" He grinned even more.

I glanced down at the pup, then to him, and back to her again. I hesitated, "Ok."

XXX

Everything drained out of me as I entered the house. The excitement of the dog, the will to carry on and show Kiba; _everything. _It was all replaced by an indescribable guilt. How could I do this? I was so dumb!

She had been a hassle bringing home. She kept chasing after passing objects, small creatures and even people. So in the end I had to lug her heavy body the rest of the way. I didn't mind then, it was actually quite funny, now though, I just felt angry at her. Kiba would never be able to get anything done with such a dip-shit of a partner!

The feeling only got worse as I approached his bedroom door. For a moment I wanted to swallow my tongue in order to stop myself from speaking. This was _not_ going to go down well.

Shakily I raised my fist and tapped on the wood, "Kiba... I have a surprise for you..."

XXX

**FINISH**

Mwahahaha! cliff hanger! Anyway, hope ur enjoying!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(Oh yeah, Dr. Shen is my own creation btw)


	4. Dogs Don't Get Funerals

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Four**

(There ain't no such thing as a funeral for a dog)

**KIBA:**

The drawn curtains seemed to glow, but not in that happy firefly way. The minuscule light only reminded me that there was a world out there that I was severed from.

I closed my eyes. How long had it been since Hinata walked out? I hadn't meant to be so nasty to her, just like I hadn't meant to hit Hana; but I did anyway. Secretly I wanted Hinata to stay, to sit down beside me and we could just talk. I gnawed on my bottom lip, it was my fault, if I hadn't said those things to her, she would still be here, and she wouldn't be hurt… Like me.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. What was going to happen now? Would I ever be able to go back to training?

I stuffed my head under a pillow and rolled over. I didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Kiba..."

I heard a soft tapping on the door, and for a second I thought Hinata had changed her mind and come back. But then I realized the difference in the person's voice. It wasn't soft, or sweet like hers.

"Hana" I choked, "What do you want?"

"Umm... Can I come in?" She sounded nervous, well scared as hell really, which only made me realise this whole situation was about to get even _worse_.

She shuffled into the musty room. Clearing her voice she said "Kiba...ugh... take a look,"

I took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't something good, at all. I shoved the cushion away and sat up. Frozen I looked at what was wrapped in her arms. The most delicate husky I had ever seen. Her tongue bobbed up and down as it hung from her mouth, and she almost seemed to be grinning at me.

"What the hell is that for?!" I burst out.

Hana's cracked expression seemed to suddenly shatter, "She... She's for you Kiba..."

"Well I don't want it!! Get it out now!"

"Kiba... I... I'm sorry but..."

"No you're not! You're not sorry at all!" I gritted my teeth together, "That's all I am to you! A puppet of a shinobi! I don't really mean anything to you! Or anyone... And... Neither... Neither did he" The silence that followed was almost unbearable. It was like someone had dropped their most valued item, and it had virtually exploded right in front of their eyes, the shock of it leaving them in a horrified awe.

Without saying another word, she let the dog slide from her arms onto the carpet, then drifted through the door and closed it softly behind herself.

I look down at the puppy, and she looked up at me, whinnying softly.

**HINATA:** The day after

My shoes ground against the gobble-stone path. I wiped a pool of sweat from my brow. Today's training had been particularly rough, and not to mention hot. It was beyond me how Konoha somehow managed to stay so green, when there was rarely a drop of rain. Sometimes I wished for a wet day, so I could feel the rain drops as they pelted down on me, and spread my arms out, letting the water dribble through my fingers. Maybe that way, I would know for sure I was alive.

I hadn't said anything, but I had been thinking of Kiba all day. His name had become somewhat of a taboo amongst our team. We all just kept on going, awaiting in silence his return. I had planned to go and see him today, but now I wasn't so sure. What was I supposed to say to him? He'd probably just want me to go away like before. Just as I was pondering this I stopped in front of his house. I followed the path with my eyes up to the door step, where to my utter astonishment, a saw him sitting. He was slouched, with his legs dangling over the edge of the porch. It looked like he was just inhaling the warmth from outside. His eyes were folded shut.

I took a long, deep breath to calm myself, then walked over to him. By the time I sat down beside him, he still hadn't noticed me, and for a moment, I thought maybe he was asleep.

"Hey," I whispered, "H-how are you doing?"

His eyelids drifted open, "Hinata... I... I..."

"Kiba," I placed my shaking hand on his back, "Why don't we have a funeral for him?" The edges of my lips curled up slightly.

He drew back, staring at me, dumbfounded. I gulped, had I mucked up again?

He spat to the side, "Huh... Don't you know? There ain't no such thing as a funeral for a dog."

"Oh... I just thought that... that..."

"Well you thought wrong," He cut in, then stood up angrily, wincing at the pain, "Just go home." And before I had the chance to say anymore, to tell him how much a really cared, he was back inside, shutting off the world behind him.

XXXXXX

I bit down so hard on my bottom lip I was sure I was going to taste blood. Once again I had messed everything up, even though I was trying desperately to make things right. The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the trees, and the moonlight was now beginning to flood the streets.

How long had I been sitting in this alley? It no longer felt like a long time, or a short time, it was just... time.

I shivered slightly as I listened to the howling of people just beginning to get drunk. I hoped no one would come down here and find me. I was a ninja, but not a very strong one, they would be able to do whatever they pleased with me, and I would be powerless.

I almost jumped fifty feet when the trash can behind me tipped over. Immediately on my feet, I got into battle stance.

"Who's there?" The words were like bullets shooting from my mouth.

A low, terrified whimper came from behind the pile of empty card board boxes I had been sitting on. Barely daring to breath I moved over to them and carefully pulled them aside. There crouched at my feet was a tiny, quivering husky puppy. She looked up at me with broken eyes, the kind of expression I imagined I must have.

I kneeled down and spread my arms out. What I was about to do would get me in trouble if my father found out. I would have to suffer a harsh punishment for it, but I no longer cared.

"Come with me," I said.

XXXX

Well sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but yeah just haven't really been inspired. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, coz that helps me write more!! lol.

Oh I'm thinking of changing it to an M so i can do a lemon later on, review and tell me what ya think!

xox


	5. What's Going On!

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Five**

(What's Going On?!)

**NEJI:**

Gruffly I kicked off my shoes. This whole day had been ridiculous. First, Rock Lee had tried to piggy-back me again, then TenTen just would not shut up. And Gai Sensei had been a huge pain in the arse as usual. On the up side, I guessed it couldn't get much more tedious than this.

I made my way down the hall, heading for the bathroom where I could have my long awaited bath. I paused when I realized the room was occupied. Aggravated a drilled my fist onto the surface of the door "I need to come in,"

The sound of shampoo bottles and other items crashing to the ground erupted through the walls. "Oh... Ugh Neji! Hold up... I'll... I'll be there in a minute!" Hinata's voice sounded as if it were a heart thermometer going hay-wire. I knew something out of the ordinary was going on, possibly something that would be completely forbidden.

"Hinata, what on earth are you doing in there!" I thrashed against the paper screen door again, and when I did, I heard a soft, low whine. That's when the thought hit me. My little cousin Hinata, could be seeing someone, and doing _things_ in the Hyuugan wash room! Well I certainly wasn't going to have some flanky ruffed up boy intruding on her innocence, it was my duty to protect her.

"Step away from the heiress to the Hyuugan throne!" I yanked the screen open and stopped abruptly when I saw her sitting on the floor, clothes still on, and soaking wet, firmly holding something behind her back. I looked around the room, gob-smacked. The place was in shambles. There was soap and bottles strewn across the floor, and puddles of water with several towels placed over them, in a pathetic attempt to mop them up.

Hinata pasted a smile across her face "Is... Is there something you want Neji?" She said through gritted teeth. Just then the head of a small husky puppy popped out from behind her and yapped happily, as if this awkward moment wasn't even happening.

My jaw dropped, "What... Is that?" I gasped.

"Quick! Close the door" she hissed and nervously motioned for me to come closer. Doing as she said, I shuffled over. The animal darted from her grip and bounded to my heals, jumping up and down, desperately trying to lick my face.

Hinata looked down at her hands and began fiddling with them, "I-I found her in an alley about an hour ago. I decided to, to call her Satsu... Cause she just seemed to suit that name..."

"Are you off your head? Have you any idea what will happen if your father finds out about this?" I folded my arms, towering over her.

"I know... He'll be furious but I couldn't... Just leave her there," She muttered.

I rubbed my fingers to my forehead then turned, "I'm sorry, but I cannot keep this from him," I took a step and slid the door open, ready to leave and spill her secret to my uncle.

"Wait," She gripped my arm tightly.

"Let go..." My voice trailed off when I saw the expression on her face. I Remembered back when we were placed as opponents in the Chuunin exams all those years ago. It was the same look she had given me back then; sheer and complete determination. Once seeing it in her eyes had sent me into a raging flurry of anger, but now it somehow softened me.

"I can't let her go, she needs me, and I need _your_ help Neji," she said.

How could I refuse her this one request? It must have taken a lot of courage on her behalf to muster the strength to stand up to me like that.

I sighed, "This is _not_ going to work."

XXXXXX

**NARUTO:**

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it! When Grandma Tsunade had called me to her office, I had expected to be put on some awesome S rank mission or something, _anything_ better than this crummy task. I had been stuck in this stupid village for too long. I wanted a real mission! But now I would have to be staying here much longer.

"Naruto, I'm getting _really_ sick of you constantly complaining when I give you missions. Now I want you to investigate Kiba Inuzuka's situation WITHOUT complaint!" Tsunade thumped her fist on her desk, causing large cracks to appear.

"Stupid Kiba," I muttered under my breath and placed my hands in my pockets. "Ok Grandma, I'll do it, but I'm not happy" I purposely tried to seem arrogant as I exited the room.

"Brat! Don't call me GRANDMA!!" Her voice boomed after me and I heard the sound of a large object smashing through the window. An unknown ninja aye Kiba? I chuckled under my breath.

XXXXXX

I watched, amazed as Kurenai juggled her baby in one arm, and poured herbal tea in the other. I couldn't, for the life of me understand how women did it.

"Kiba? Yes I did see him once, but every other time I went to talk to him, he's been asleep," She said, handing me the drink.

"Oh, do you have any idea about who the shinobi might be?"

She looked up, pondering, "No, not really."

"Well... Ugh, what happened when you went to see him?"

XX

_The Day After AKamaru's Death _

**_KURENAI:_**

_"Kiba," I whispered, "You awake?" I sat down on a chair next to his hospital bed. _

_"Mmm" He grunted. _

_"How are you?"_

_"How do you think," he snapped. _

_"I'm sorry about your friend," I couldn't bring myself to say Akamaru's name._

_"Yeah," He said quietly, "Me too,"_

_I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed pack and forth with me thumb. I hoped he wouldn't turn around and see my tears. To most people, it would seem over dramatic to get this upset about a dog, but I understood. Akamaru wasn't just any old pet, he was Kiba's friend... His best friend._

_"Who were you chasing?" I asked, trying not to push._

_A long moment of silence lingered in the air before he began speaking, "He was... He... He killed him," He choked, but was too proud to cry. After that, no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't say another word._

_XXXX_

**NARUTO:**

I looked down at the rippling liquid in my cup as it swayed from side to side. "Hey Kurenai Sensei... Is Kiba going to be ok?"

"Yeah... I hope so."

XXXXXXXX

**Finish!**

Yes another chapter is done!! again I hope you like it!! and again, please please review! thank you for ur awesome reviews before! especially xShYgIrLx! Now, I have written the lemon on some refill and im quite proud of it, so im going to add it, but not till later!! haha!

ok ill try update soon!

reviews people! reviews!!

xo


	6. Strangers

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Six**

(Strangers)

**ANONYMOUS**:

I tapped my fingers against the solid oak table, listening to the pit-pat of the falling raindrops outside. I was one of the only customers in the almost vacant cafe besides a couple of chirping young girls a few tables down. They were talking about an encounter with a 'hot' boy, or something of the sort.

Sighing I glanced down at my boots which were heavily caked in mud. It was all the walking through this grizzly weather that had done it. Everything from my toes rite up to my ears ached with exhaustion and cold. Stuffing my hand into my pocket I pulled out a small, crumpled photograph. A boy of about eleven stood in the centre of the snap-shot, cradling a tiny puppy, a puppy that had grown into a large, strong dog... A dog that would no-longer be at his side, because of me.

"Your coffee Sir," The waitress smiled and placed my hot drink on the table in front of me.

"Stupid kid," I muttered, then took a sip.

**HANABI:**

I bobbed up and down on my knees with excitement. I couldn't believe it! My older sister, who barely said a word to anyone, was asking _me_ to keep a secret, and a big one at that. I had always adored animals, especially dogs, now I was the one having the job of keeping watch over this cute little puppy while Hinata went out, and Neji continued training.

"Hanabi, if this is going to work, you are going to have to remain focused," Neji ordered.

I nodded enthusiastically. Of course I would 'remain focused', I was a ninja for goodness sake; what was he thinking?

Hinata smiled weakly then stood, "Th-thank you Hanabi, I very much appreciate what you're doing for us," she bowed slightly and handed me the slack piece of rope she used to keep Satsu under control. "Don't let him see, whatever you do."

**HINATA:**

Neji and I stepped out into the courtyard where my father waited for him to begin their training. We both gazed out into the open night air, where droplets of rain drifted from the sky, so faint, they were almost mist.

"I'm very anxious about leaving it with her," Neji said quietly, so my father wouldn't hear.

I took a deep breath, "You have nothing to worry about it... She ... She is five years my junior, and already a far better ninja than I"

"Hinata..." He began, but I stopped him by holding my hand up. What I said was the truth, the two of us knew that, and I didn't want him trying to deny it on my behalf.

"Have a good time training cousin, I... I shouldn't be too long," I faked a smile and quickly trotted to the gate, but we both knew it wasn't real.

XXXXXX

Clutching the paper money in my fist as I leisurely walked down the street. To tell the truth, I was dreading going home with a passion. When I was walking it felt like a bridge between one prison cell to the other; it had an odd sense of freedom connected to it.

I slipped the notes onto the counter of the ramen shop as I walked in and sat down.

"Um... I'll have Miso Ramen please," I said.

"Alright little lady commin' right up," Teuchi smiled and turned around to start making my order.

I slumped, leaning on the bench. The rain outside gradually began to get heavier and heavier, and I wondered how long it would be before it was pelting down.

The sound of Ayame chatting to her father slowly faded out of my hearing as my mind wondered off. How could I help Kiba? I had never wanted to change something so badly before, not even my fate in the Hyuugan clan. We had known each other for so long; now, all of a sudden we felt like complete and utter strangers. Without Akamaru, Kiba wasn't the same, he was broken, and I wanted to make him whole again.

"Hey Hinata!!" Naruto's voice boomed as he sat down next to me, "What are you doing here alone on such a cold, wet night?" He too handed Teuchi his money and placed an order for miso.

My heart seemed to slow down to a complete stop. Naruto, right in my face?

"Hinata?... Hinata are you ok?" His voice became more and more distant, "You look like something's been upsetting you," his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I pushed my chair back abruptly; I couldn't deal with this at the moment. If I spoke to him for a second longer, I knew the wall I had built would come tumbling down and the dark corners of how I was really feeling would be revealed. Shaking my head I backed out of the ramen stand, "You have my order N-Naruto," I whispered.

"Hinata," before I knew it he was standing with his hand firmly on my shoulder, looking directly into my eyes, "It'll be ok," He paused and a grin crawled over his face, "Kiba's gonna be just fine."

I guess that's what drew me to Naruto, why I admired him so much. No matter what was thrown head first at him, he some how always managed to come out of it with a pile of determination and that same huge grin.

**HANA:**

I listened to the rain as it brushed against the roof. I could have been the one to do this to Kiba, I was the one prepared to put Akamaru down when he got infected years ago. Back then I thought I was just being pragmatic, doing what needed to be done; but in reality, I was just being a horrible sister. Now it was my fault Kiba had thrown that husky out. I should have kept her for a while and not given her to him so early, I should have defied my mother. Now that poor dog was out, alone in this rain somewhere.

"It's ok," Shen assured me.

I knew he was only trying to be nice.

"No" I shook my head, and leaned against him.

"Truly," He turned to face me, "It wasn't your fault, we'll find her; she's stronger than you think,"

"But...But..." All of a sudden I realized I was crying... I no longer cared; I no longer had the strength to.

"Come on," wiping my tears away he stood up and pulled his rain coat on and handed me one, "We won't get anywhere just sitting around."

XXXXX

**Finish!**

Well same old same old hope ya liked! but its all finally starting to get somewhere even if you think its going all over its not lol.

anywho review please!!

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Rain

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Seven**

(Rain)

**HINATA:**

The rain tumbled over my hair and snaked down my body. Why didn't I mind? Maybe it was because, being a ninja, I had come close to death so many times, it felt nice to know I was still alive.

I spread my hands out and tilted my head up towards the sky. The water rolled over my palms, trickling through each gap in-between my fingers, almost like a tiny stream. Opening and closing my lips, I drank.

At that moment I couldn't understand why the people around me were dashing under stalls and pulling out umbrella's to escape this luxury. Why was the rain seen as something bad, something miserable, when I had never felt so alive, like life was actually worth while?

**HANA:**

"Is she down there?" I had to yell to project my voice.

"I can't see her," Shen answered as he rummaged through the sapping remains of cardboard boxes.

The alley was almost pitch black. We had followed the dogs scent down here, calling her several times, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god Shen, what if something terrible has happened to her?" I bit anxiously on my forefinger.

He walked over, flicking his drenched hair back. "Look," He said firmly, "She will be fine Hana, we _will_ find her. He placed a hand on mine and squeezed it.

**HINATA:**

Even though the house was full, and most of the lights were on, I still felt as if I were about to enter a place full of ghosts… ghosts of their own order.

Most of the courtyard was ankle deep in water, so I carefully stepped up to the porch where I slid the door open.

"Father no!"

For a moment my body went completely still, and I could hear the blood loudly pumping through my head.

"Father, stop!"

"Where is she?!"

Suddenly I began to shake uncontrollably. My feet started carrying me down the hall, towards the conflict. For a moment I slipped, skidding across the ground on my wet hands and knees, but quickly regained my balance.

I came to a complete halt when I stood in front of what was going on.

"There you are!" My father growled furiously. He had Satsu clenched in one hand by the scruff of her neck.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" hot tears streaked Hanabi's face, as she pathetically tried to pull our father back, "I didn't tell, I swear! He just heard her barking!"

"Quiet Hanabi!" He used his free hand to strike her down by the cheek. Toppling to the ground, she let out a pained cry.

"Care to explain _this_" he shook Satsu in front of me as if she were a floppy rag.

I felt the colour drain from my face. What was I meant to do now? How could I possibly do _anything?_ I was just weak, I always had been. People like me weren't supposed to do outrageous things, people like me were supposed to do as we were told. At that moment, it seemed like Medusa had glared straight into my eyes, turning me into cold, hard stone.

"Answer me!" he ground his teeth together and I could tell from the shrilled scream that came from Satsu he was digging his nails into her.

I wanted to buckle over and weep, but I knew concrete couldn't shed tears.

"Hinata!"

Satsu was howling in anguish at this point. I wished she had tried to stay quiet, but she just wouldn't stop.

"Hinata, why don't you grow a back-bone!" he took a step towards me, discarding Satsu like a meaningless piece of filth. I didn't watch, but I heard a deafening thud, and a sound I had never heard come from an animal before, a sound of sheer agony. When I looked up, my father was only steps from me, ready to grab me, and Satsu was by the wall in a pool of blood.

I crumpled into a tiny ball, shielding myself with my arms. His presence seemed so close now, and I tensed myself, ready for him to strike me.

"Stop this Hiashi!" I never thought Neji's voice could sound so relieving and for a second, I couldn't believe my eyes. My proud cousin, my obedient cousin, stood between me and my father, with his arms spread out, ready to take whatever blow might come his way.

"Hinata, take Satsu and leave," That was the first time I had ever heard him call her by her name. It was always just 'it', or 'the animal', or 'the dog'.

"Mm," I nodded and got to my feet. Before I could see what was going on between them, before I could make sure Hanabi was ok, before I could even _think_ I lifted Satsu into my arms and ran as fast as I could out of the Hyuugan mansion, not once glancing back.

**HANA:**

**"**Where the hell could she be?" by now I didn't care less about being wet and slumped onto a park bench.

Shen sighed and sat down beside me, "It's ok, we'll find her," I could tell even he had lost a lot of hope and was only saying this to comfort me.

I looked down at my hands, slowly shaking my head. "You'll never change will you sensei. You've always been so positive, even when I failed so many times, you always gave me the thumbs up and told me to try again," If I was crying at that point, I couldn't tell because the pouring rain drops stole the tears from me.

"Hey, you didn't fail _that_ much," He pulled my head into his chest, where I could feel his soft rhythmic breathing.

"There you go again, telling tales to make me feel better"

"But I'm not lying Hana, the only time you fail is when you listen to what other people tell you to do too much, and in the end, they're the ones failing because they told you what to do," he pressed his lips against my dripping hair.

"Thank you Shen," I whispered, "You've always been there for me," tilting my head upwards, I let our lips touch. I didn't know if this was what was supposed to happen, or if I would regret it later, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a strange sense of magic, more powerful than any jutsu when we touched, and for a few minutes, I forgot about everything.

**HINATA:**

I pounded my fist into the door. I had come here without thinking. Even if I had though, there would be nowhere else I could go.

"Kiba! Open the door! Hurry!" The blood from Satsu's head ran down my body, and if it weren't for the rain it would have stained my clothes.

The door slid open and I charged in. Kiba's jaw dropped. I could see he was trying to utter words, but he was in too much shock.

"Kiba, where's Hana?" I said urgently.

"She... She's not here," the words slugged from his mouth.

"Where is she?!" I knew I was beginning to sound desperate, which is exactly what I was feeling.

He shrugged.

"You have to do something then!" I held Satsu out to him, but he just stared at her as if she was his greatest fear.

"Kiba! Kiba, if you don't do something she's going to die!" I didn't have time to realise I hadn't stuttered once, because now, there was no space for that.

**KIBA:**

I looked at the dog that I had been given to train with, the dog that was supposed to replace Akamaru, the dog I had thrown out, _my_ dog.

"Die?"

**FINISH!**

Well sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been dying to but haven't had any free time all week! Well the plot thickens!! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Now if you are reading this story I expect you to review it ATLEAST once! lol coz as u may know by now I love reviews!!

K hopefully I'll get to write the next chapter soon XD

xox


	8. Gotta Keep Moving

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it, But, luckily i can write fanfic tehe

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Eight**

(Gotta Keep Moving)

**HINATA:**

I watched, mesmerized as Kiba took Satsu's shivering body from my arms and placed her on the table. He placed his hand on her head, his eyebrows furrowing, and for just a second, I thought he was going to put her out of her misery. But then he did the strangest thing. As if he were slowly floating down the ranks of life and pride, he knelt down and placed his lips softly to one of her paws that he now cradled.

"I'm sorry," The words drifted in his breath as they come out.

Why on earth was he apologizing to Satsu? It wasn't like he done any of this to her.

**KIBA:**

This was all my fault, just like Akamaru's death was. I shouldn't have chucked her out because of my stupid pity partying, now she had to pay the price, now I had to fix things. I drew back from her cold paw, "Hinata, in that cabinet," I pointed, "there's a first aid kit, grab it for me."

I didn't know if she nodded, or even replied, I was too fixed on the dog. I watched the blood as it oozed from the side of her head. I didn't see any way we could possibly save her now, frankly I had no idea what to do at all, but I had to at least try to fix things.

She placed the box of medical appliances on the table.

"We need to stop the bleeding," I stood abruptly and pulled the lid off the kit. Unsure of what I was doing, I pulled out a roll of bandages. Tearing a piece off I pushed it tightly against her wound, trying desperately to hinder the red liquid.

"Get me some warm water and a cloth," I ordered.

Where was Hana when you needed her? Where was my mother even? I hadn't seen her in a while, maybe she was still on that mission. I shook my head, why was I even thinking of crazy stuff like that now?

"Here," Hinata passed me a bowl and cloth.

I found myself dabbing the dog's wound with the material. What was I doing? I had never done anything like this before, and I was completely sure I was doing it all wrong. But what the heck, if I didn't, it would get much worse.

**HANA:**

For the longest time, both of us remained completely silent. Why had I just done that? He was my sensei for god's sake! But why was there this huge taboo about sensei and student not being together, especially when he wasn't that much older than me? We had always flirted before jokingly, why couldn't it be real for once?

"Shen I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." He placed a finger to his lips, and leaned into me once more "Don't be."

Neither of us had realized the rain had stopped.

**HINATA:**

"Kiba?" what was he doing?

"Find Hana!"

I bit nervously on my thumb, I could feel myself retreating back to my usual state, "But...Kiba... I d-don't know where she is..."

"Do it now!" he snapped.

"Maybe... Maybe you should, you have a g-good sense of smell..."

"Hinata!" He shot a deadly glare at me, which sent a chill down my spine.

**KIBA**:

I heard the door shut. Once again I had pushed Hinata away. She was trying so hard, and all I could ever do was snap at her and crush her confidence. What else could I do though? To save one, I had to sacrifice the other's self esteem.

My head jolted towards the dog when I heard a soft, low whimper. Her golden eyes were open now, and she gazed up helplessly at me with them. I had never seen an animal cry humanly with tears before, but rite then, she was full of so much water. For the first time I really looked at her, and understood what she was trying to say.

_'It's ok... I'm ready'_

"No you're not; you're not ready at all Pup."

**HANA:**

Our small kiss had now turned into a drawn out one that just kept going, and he anchored me down so I was lying flat on the park bench. I hadn't noticed, but our breath had become more uneven and desperate. His firm hand moved up and down my torso, as if he were trying to grab all of me, but couldn't quite comprehend it, as the mind can't the universe.

Usually doing things like this made me freeze up, completely terrified, but not this time. Carefully I moved my hands away from my chest and placed them above my head, allowing him access. To my surprise he didn't do exactly as I expected. His hands traced up either side of my body, slowing down as they passed my chest, unsure whether or not to come to a complete halt. They finally stopped when they reached my hands, and he looped his fingers through mine.

For a moment we broke apart about an inch and took a few gasping breaths. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but I didn't want him to, there was no need for words right now, so I leant back into the kiss before he could.

I knew if I didn't do something, we would stay in that position forever, moving no further. Carefully I pulled my right hand and his left downwards. This was a real game, and in it, he was the puppet, and I was the puppeteer.

**HINATA:**

Water broke from enormous puddles and splashed against my legs, drenching me even more. It didn't matter; there was no time for it to. Where would Hana be? The last time I had seen her, which was one of the _only_ times I had seen her she hadn't seemed particularly friendly at all. On top of this, Kiba had given me no clues to indicate where at all she might even be. I only had one option, which went beyond my comfort zone completely.

I raised my voice, "Hana!"

If I couldn't find her, if we couldn't save Satsu, this was all going to be my fault. I had never really been responsible for the death of anything, and I didn't want to ever be. How could I live with that burden? Even if it was just a dog. The strange thing was Satsu wasn't _just_ a lonely stray puppy to me anymore. I had gotten to know her since I found her, she had become my _friend_.

XXX

_"Satsu! quiet!" I chuckled as I tried to capture her squirming body. She was too excited for this and bounced up unto the rim of the bath, sending shampoo bottles and soap clattering to the ground. For a second she kept her balance, and looked at me, then yapped playfully. Before she knew it, she had toppled over into the water. I smiled to myself, that was right where I wanted her to be. _

_Scooping a portion of the water around her up in a bowl, I tipped it over her. To my astonishment, once she felt the warm liquid soaking through her fur, she calmed down, and even sat! Her skin rippled as I massaged the shampoo into it. She licked her lips continually and looked upwards, as if she were in heaven._

_I knew I shouldn't be washing her inside, but what other option did I have? Besides, she looked as if she had never felt so good in her life. _

_"Come on, time to hop out now," I pulled a large towel from the rail and placed it nearby. I grabbed either side of her and lifted, holding her over the bath, letting any excess water dribble back to where it belonged. I thought it was ok, but then her whole body started to wriggle. I wasn't accustomed to holding dogs in place and eventually she won the fight._

_"Satsu! No!" But it was too late, she was already on the ground darting back and forth knocking over any object she could find. It was almost like she was in a circus, dancing like crazy just to impress me. I couldn't help letting a small laugh escape my lips, and, for the first time, I felt happy within the walls of my own home. _

_XXX_

"Hana!" I came to an abrupt stop as soon as I spotted her. I had no idea what she was doing with that man; honestly I didn't really want to.

They both looked up as if someone had just fired a bullet. Clearing their throats they pulled away from each other and straightened out their clothes.

"Hurry! Satsu's in trouble, she's badly wounded and needs help," I shuffled anxiously from one foot to the other.

Hana had a completely blank expression on her face which only added to my frustration, "Quick!" I prompted.

"Wait... Who's Satsu?" she said finally.

"She... She's a dog..." I looked down at my feet as I ground one back and forth into the mud. When my eyes darted back up, they gave one another a sure look, like they knew something between them about what I had just said that even I didn't.

**FINISH**

Mwahahaha! yet another cliff hanger! You are just gonna have to wait till the next chapter to see if Satsu is going to be alright!

Until next time son of Sparta!

xox

REVIEWS PEOPLE! REVIEWS!!

PS Yes I know I suck at lemons... even if it was interrupted XP


	9. Second Time Round

**Authors note: **Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated!! I just haven't had the time or energy! I've had this chapter on refill for ages but haven't gotten around to typing it up. Ok I hope you enjoy and please please review!

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Nine**

(Second Time Round)

**KIBA:**

"Come on Pup... Don't die on me now..." She took sudden sharp breaths as pained wheezing escaped her. I felt a huge lump forming in my throat as the back of my hand drifted over her fur. This was hard, plain and simple. It was me _I_ had practically killed her, just like I had done to Akamaru.

I leaned my forehead against the table, wanting, _wishing_ I could forget; to just go to another, completely different place and time. A place and time where my best friend was still there.

I didn't hear the door fly open or anyone enter, I was too swallowed in my own thoughts. Some how Hana was suddenly there, sliding the dog from under my hand. When I looked up I saw her and a strange guy working on the pup. Under normal circumstances I would be asking who the hell he was, but right now, all I could do was aimlessly stare at Hinata. Her drenched hair straggled down just past her shoulders, and her clothes were splattered with blood, water and mud. If I didn't know better I would have guessed she had just been out on some sort of 'S' ranked mission. And yet, even though she was so rugged, she all of a sudden looked _beautiful_ to me.

**HANA:**

This was bad. If I had gotten here sooner, it may have been different. Satsu, as Hinata called her, had lost too much blood, not to mention her head had suffered a fair bit of damage.

"Kiba," I glanced over to him, "You look tired, you should go to bed."

He looked down, not saying a word.

"And Hinata..." I continued, "You should probably go home; you can stop by in the morning to check up on her,"

She turned her head sideways; sucking on her bottom lip, "Well I..." she began fiddling with her fingernails, completely unable to look me in the eye, a common trait of hers I noticed.

"I d-didn't really want to go home... Y-you see..."

"Mm I know," I interrupted, sparing her the torture of having to go any further, "There is some dry pajamas in my drawers you can wear and just pull a futon into Kiba's room. Kiba help her find the stuff, both of you need rest."

I looked back down at Satsu, knowing the true reason I was doing this was because I didn't want them to have to see my almost inevitable failure on helping her.

**HINATA:**

I followed Kiba down the hall, stretching my head round, almost to the point where I thought if I stared hard enough, my will power would defy gravity and let me stay with Satsu.

After a while of shifting, we were both finally lying down, him on his bed and me on the futon, ready for sleep to come and catch us.

"Hinata?" It had been virtually silent between us since I had come back, and the sound of his whisper startled me, but of course I didn't show it.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

He swallowed, "You know... save her."

"Because... I also endangered her"

"What do you mean, what happened? How'd you find her?"

"I-I found Satsu..."

"Satsu?" he showed a tinge of confusion in his voice.

"Y-yes, Satsu, that's what I decided to call her... But I was not allowed to keep her... So father he..." I gulped, how was I supposed to revise everything my father had done? _Confess_ what _I_ had done.

**KIBA:**

I rolled over so my back was facing her direction. It was a strange feeling actually _talking_ to someone again.

"She was my dog," I suddenly burst out. Dam! I was such a moron! Now she would think I was an even bigger jerk.

"W-what do you mean Kiba?"

"They, they gave her to me... B-because of Akamaru being gone... But I didn't want her, so I... I chucked her out" I tightened my throat, holding my breath, trying desperately not to let those huge, blotchy tears escape.

"Kiba," she began, her voice empathetic, but I didn't need, I didn't _deserve_ her sympathy.

That's when they finally came, and they were larger than ever. I knew why there was so much. It was because I had never been able to let them out before, so now each tiny drip had accumulated into a huge dam that had now broken and was gushing out at full speed.

My whole body started to tremble as I wrenched up my whole being, letting it pour out to the surface.

Everyday I woke up, thinking he would be there at my bedside, but he wasn't, he was never there anymore. Each night I would have crazy dreams about him coming back, and everyone laughing, saying it was all just a bad joke. But in the end, I woke up, I _always_ woke up.

**HINATA:**

I froze. Kiba, he was... _crying._ This was something I'd never seen before, from either of the boys in my team. It was just expected of them to put on a tough act, like they were indestructible. Boys just didn't cry... Especially shinobi boys.

He gulped in air, trying to take it in all at once before he suffocated, but couldn't hold them, and each time they turned into sobs; another part of him broke into a million tiny particles. It was all coming from somewhere deep inside him, where someone had dug mercilessly, as if it were sand at a beach. And suddenly they had hit a coarse shell that cut their sand paper fingers.

Each time the shrill sound pierced through the air, it sliced rite through me, and I thought, maybe it would rip my heart in two, stopping it from thudding so hard against my chest, and I would be unable to function.

Only my mind was working now, trying to will my frozen body to move, so I could do something about this.

_Help him, just lift one finger you stupid bitch, _my head screamed to the rest of me... But the rest of me wouldn't obey.

**KIBA:**

I let all the hurt explode from the same place people suck in oxygen and let it out... The same place you feel the discomfort of suffocation.

My thoughts had melted off somewhere, and now, all I was doing was feeling, trying to regurgitate that huge, huge lump that had been settling itself inside of me, gradually killing me. My nails sank into the pillow as I clenched my fists. I was terrified that if I didn't hold on with all my force, I might just drop off the face of the planet, into some abyss, where there was no such thing as existence.

But then... Then I felt two delicate hands touching my back, and I thought maybe I didn't have to hold on so tightly, because those fingers were so gentle, and when they were rested there, I was safe. Now I wasn't afraid that if I kept weeping there would be nothing left of me after and I would crumble into a thousand dry pieces. That's what had truly scared me before, the fact that maybe if I let one tear loose, I would be gone after, because that all I had become. That one small touch allowed me to sob even harder, to just let it all evaporate.

I couldn't understand her kindness. How was it that she hadn't just ditched me like all the others? Kurenai popped by occasionally, damn, even that knuckle headed idiot Naruto came in once... and I hadn't seen Shino since a huge fight we had... But Hinata, she _really_ tried, I could see that easily.

She rested her forehead against my back, and I think I felt her own tears soak into me too.

XXXXXX

**HINATA:**

I squashed down the last of my needed belongings and pulled the zip tightly shut.

"You know, you don't have to leave,"

I looked up suddenly, Neji's voice sending a wave of shock down my spine. I stood, lugging the pack over my shoulders, and turned to him, my eyes still locked on the ground, "That's just it Neji, I _do_. I cannot stay here. Kurenai Sensei is glad to allow me to stay with her as long as I watch Asuma occasionally. I... I won't be a burden there... Like I am here."

Frowning, he bowed his head, "I understand"

When he looked up again, we met each others gaze, and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said simply, then walked through the hall out into the courtyard. Out there, I saw him, my father, standing, arms folded against the wall. His eyes glued to me, but to my surprise they didn't hold in them immense anger, no, it was something much worse than that, they held utter disappointment.

I took a deep breath, and for the first time I had the courage to stare straight back at him and show him the fight I had in me. Then, also for the first time, I _really_ walked out of the Hyuugan mansion.


	10. Back

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Ten**

(Back)

**HINATA:**

"Alright... shall we start?" Kurenai sprawled the new set of kunai she had brought across the ground. Shino and I knelt down in front of them, eyeing them suspiciously. "Why did you go to all the trouble of buying us new kunai, if we have our perfectly usable old ones?" Shino's words struggled to pass through his shirt collar which covered his mouth, but we were used to it by now and had acquired an ear for it.

"I wanted to see how well you did using unfamiliar things,"

"But they're not 'unfamiliar', we use kunai everyday" He picked one up and turned it back and forth, examining it.

"If you look closely Shino, they are slightly larger and heavier than the old ones..." Her voice suddenly trailed off as she looked to the side, and her lips parted slowly. Naturally the two of us turned our heads too.

"Kiba!" I felt a large grin expand across my face as I leapt up and trotted towards him.

"Yup, I'm back," He smiled, something that I had almost forgotten what it looked like on his face. It was almost as if nothing had happened, he looked exactly as he did on a normal day to day basis. An atomic bomb of relief and happiness exploded through me, and by sheer impulse I fell forward into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. To my surprise I felt his large hands rest on my back too. Taking a deep breath he tickled his nose softly against my hair, almost wanting to absorb me.

"F-for a bit I thought you weren't gonna come back..." I whispered.

"What, and leave you guys to trudge along by yourselves?"

Just then I felt something cold and wet slithering over my ankle, "Satsu!" Knelt down till I was at her level. Her mouth creased upwards as she panted and her eyes slanted, as if she were really smiling. "Hey girl! You're looking much better!" my hand violently scrubbed against the top of her head.

It had been almost two weeks since the incident, and I had gone to visit them just about every day, and yet, Satsu still had seemed to have grow.

**SHINO:**

I found myself folding my arms and letting my eyes drift blankly over the grass. It was a good thing nobody could really see my facial expressions; otherwise my emotions would have easily been given away. Kiba was back, and him and Hinata had grown closer. But me, I had been left behind in the rat race. I had been too proud to go and apologize to him for the argument, or see him after that even. I had been frustrated at him I guess. I thought he was being over dramatic. Now I realized that Akamaru wasn't _just_ a dog, to me maybe, but not to him.

Something landed on my shoulder, and startled, I looked up.

He didn't say anything, but the way his eyes seemed to sink into me was enough, and I was the third to smile - well, forth if you count the dog.

XXXXXXX

**HINATA:**

My legs quivered then fell sideways underneath me. I took huge gasps, swallowing mouthfuls of air to make up for the suffocating training. Why did I allow myself to be tortured this way everyday? I sometimes had to ask myself.

"Ok, I think We'll finish there for the day," Kurenai Sensei had already swung her bag over her shoulders and was ready to leave. "Are you coming with me now Hinata?"

"Oh... ah... I'll just stay behind a bit longer," I stood, my body still an earthquake, and brushed myself off.

"Ohhh... alright then," She grinned, teasing me.

"Hey..." But before I had time to protest, her and Shino had already disappeared.

I pivoted on my heals towards Kiba, "H-how is she doing?"

He crouched down and poured her a bowl of water, which she consumed at rapid force. "Yeah, she's done real good so far surprisingly. I didn't expect her to catch on to everything quite so fast."

"That's good," I said, slinking over to him, "Did you want me to... w-walk you home?"

**KIBA:**

"Yeah sure," I replied.

Neither of us said a word, until we were on the path and she finally spoke, "H-how are you doing?"

"Honestly?"

"Mm" she nodded.

"Its real hard, trying to move on and stuff, like I know he was just a dog, but he wasn't just any old random pet to me, he was... he was my best pal" I looked down at the cobble stones passing like a film strip under my feet. Why did I just confess that to her? And I knew I wouldn't have said it to anyone else, that's what really scared me.

"But enough about that and all... How are _you?_ Is it ok living with Kurenai Sensei, or does the baby keep you up 24-7?" I chuckled, trying to add a tint of light to the situation.

"Oh... Yes it's very good... and the baby is fine." she giggled softly, "She sometimes makes these funny hiccupping sounds"

My lips curled upwards, she looked so beautiful when she laughed. The way the skin around her eyes creased, and how small tears of joy seemed to glaze over her pupils made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while. At that moment I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for everything I had said to her. She hadn't deserved that at all. She was truly one of the most- no, the most kind person I had ever met. She never said or did anything to hurt anyone, even if they were tearing her apart piece by piece. What she truly deserved was the best life had to offer for her. So why, why could I let my mind be shrouded by all these thoughts, but not process them into good enough words to say?

XXXXX

**NARUTO:**

"What?! Grandma Tsunade, I could be looking for Sasuke instead of going on this shitty mission!" I growled.

"Naruto! Shut up and show some respect! Sasuke has been gone for almost three years now! Now just go on this mission with team 8, or so help me I will hunt you down and throttle you!" Tsunade's fist landed sharply on her desk, causing it to almost break in two.

I wanted to chuckle out loud; it was really quite fun getting her all rarked up like this.

She straightened out her fringe, taking a long breath and turned to Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. "Now, Kiba I am appointing you the leader of this squad, as you know the most about the shinobi you will be tracking. The mission is to bring him back here alive."

Kiba bowed, "Yes Lady Hokage... but do we have to bring that blonde idiot along?"

"Yes! For this, there should be a four man team, and Naruto needs occupying and is the only other ninja available."

I ground my teeth together, "Hey! Who is this dipshit shinobi anyway?!"

At this she pushed back her chair and stood abruptly, slapping her palms down on the desk, this time causing it to fully collapse to the ground, "Kiba can tell you if he wishes, otherwise, don't question his authority!" she virtually screamed as she struggled to stay up right and not meet the same fate as her working table.

"Now get to bed and be ready by sunrise on the dot tomorrow morning all of you!"

**SHIZUNE:**

"Lady Tsunade," I said as I bent down to pick up the loose bits of unfinished paper work.

"What?"

I waited for the door to click shut, then continued, "I can't help feeling it's a mistake to send Kiba after him..."

"Oh don't worry Shizune, I think he will do well on this mission," She sank back down into her chair and rested her cheek on her fist, not a hint of doubt showing on her face.

"O-ok," I said, still not entirely convinced.

**FINISH**

Well yes again I'm very sorry I'm not updating that often. But I hope you're enjoying! Please please review I say again! It really helps me get inspired and write more! Tell me what you think!


	11. Setting Off

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Eleven**

(Setting Off)

**HINATA:**

The sun wasn't due to rise for at least another hour, but I figured I had best start to get ready anyway. I don't know why, but I was strangely excited about this whole mission thing; even if I was unsure as to what it was all about. I guess it was because it felt like a millennium had passed since my team ventured out on a mission... and also, Naruto was going to be there.

I slid out of my pyjamas and into my clothes quickly, trying to prevent the cold air from chewing against my skin too deeply. After I had done this, I pulled my back-pack from the closet and unzipped it, ready to fill it up with all my needed items. I sighed, realising I had already packed it the night before. I closed it again. Well I suppose I could just go and start to eat breakfast, but I would have to be quiet about it, as I had to avoid waking Kurenai and the baby, but to my surprise, she was already at the table, sipping a cup of herbal tea when I got there.

Putting my bag down, I trotted over to the bench and began plucking the best rice-balls from the batch we made last night for dinner.

"You're going on a mission this morning aren't you?" Kurenai looked up from her cup.

"Mmm" I nodded as I sat at the table and began nibbling at my food.

"When is your squad heading out?"

"Dawn"

She looked down into her steaming drink, "Are you going to say goodbye to your family before you leave?"

I glanced to the side, "I wasn't planning to, no"

"Hinata..." she paused, sucking on her bottom lip, "I think you should"

"But... why Sensei, when all I ever hear from my father is to not drag down my team?"

"Hinata, are you aware this is a B ranked mission?" she tapped her fingers against the wood, and I could see she was getting anxious about something.

"Y-yes Sensei" I muttered

"It could be dangerous... Any mission has a chance of being, that's why you should always take some time for your loved ones..."

"Sensei, I am going to be fine, everyone will be; I have no doubt about that." I stood up, putting the remainder of the rice-balls into my bag with the rest of the food.

"I know that... It's just... If I never got the chance to at least see Asuma before..." She took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, you are like a second daughter to me... and I couldn't handle loosing you also," by now, her voice had sunk down into a hushed whisper, and I struggled to hear her properly, but I got the whole message.

Slowly I found my knees buckling as I wrapped my arms around her, "Oh Sensei, you don't have to think like that!" I tightened my grip around her, determined to let her know it was all going to be ok, to let my newly found confidence flow into her.

I felt her lips press against my cheek, "Thank you, I'm sorry," she leant back and pulled me away so she could examine my face fully, "Now get out there and do your best," she smiled, and for the first time I could see someone was actually proud of me.

**KIBA:**

Yawning, I stretched until I felt if I went any further, all of my joints would pop out. I gazed out the door, watching as a small glow of light decorated the brim of the horizon.

"I guess you're off now then,"

I jolted and looked behind me to find Hana standing there, cradling Satsu in her arms.

"Aren't you forgetting something" she held out Satsu for me.

"Oh thanks," I chuckled as I grabbed her from my sister's arms.

"Well be careful little bro, and don't do anything too rash"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I put the dog on the porch beside me, waving my hand dismissively at her comment.

"Well, seya when I get back Sis," I grinned widely at her, then trotted down the steps.

Just as I was about at the gate, I heard another voice, "Wait! Kiba,"

"Oh, Mom..." I froze and turned to face her.

"Go kick some arse!" she shouted punching her fist into the air surrounding her.

"Don't worry, I will," but just as I was about to head out again she stopped me, her tone more solemn this time, "Kiba, just don't let revenge cloud your thinking ok?"

My throat closed up at this. There was nothing I wanted more than to get back at the man who had taken my best friend from me. If I could, I would attack him, tearing him limb from evil limb, then leave him begging for mercy on the gravel, but I wouldn't listen and I would crush him, just as he had done to Akamaru.

I nodded slightly, then rushed out before they had time to crush my anticipation even more with their cautious thinking.

**HINATA:**

I knocked on the paper-screen door quietly, in a way hoping nobody would answer; at least not _him_. I had thought about what Kurenai had said, and almost ignored it completely, but I couldn't, for some reason, I just had to see Hanabi and Neji.

The door slid open abruptly, and my nightmare became a reality. My father drew back in shock.

"Hinata," he said, trying to compose himself, "What are you doing here?"

I let my eyes slide down to the wooden floor boards of the porch, "I- I wanted to see Neji and Hanabi..."

"I hear you are going out on a mission," He interrupted.

"Yes, I came to say goodbye" I replied, my vision still locked on the ground.

"Hinata, I do not want you in his team any longer,"

Shocked, I looked up and saw he was still looking down on me, and not just because of height. "Father! What are you talking about?!"

"I no longer want you associating with that Kiba boy, anyone as pathetic as him should not be with my daughter."

I couldn't believe it! After everything, he wanted to take this further. He had stripped me of so much through my life, my confidence, my self-worth, and my self identity. Well, I couldn't let him rip Kiba from me also, because in a way he was all I had left to grasp onto. Without saying a word, I shook my head slowly and backed out of the property, not once looking at him.

**HIASHI:**

I sighed deep from the pit of my sinking stomach as I watched my daughter once again walk out of my life. Why did everything I did to try and make her stronger, seem to result in disobedience? Everything I had ever done was to raise the bar for her, to make her a fit leader for clan, but she could never ever seem to reach that bar.

The corners of my lips curled upwards slightly. Then again, disobedience was a form of strength in a sense.

**NARUTO:**

"C'mon!" I bounced from one foot to the other impatiently. I had woken up this morning and rushed around trying to get ready it time, sure I was going to be late, but I ended out being the _only_ one on time! What made my blood boil even more was the fact that the others just leisurely drifted out the village gates as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Get a move on!" I yelled.

"Yeah just hold your horses Narutard!" Kiba said equally.

"Hey! What did you just call me!?" I growled.

**HINATA:**

"Lets just go and not twist ourselves into a knot," Shino sighed

I chuckled softly to myself, observing everyone. This was going to be one hell of a team.

**FINISH**

Dun dun dun! they are finally heading out on the mission! I hope you're enjoying


	12. Little Cafe'

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Right right, PLEASE forgive me for not updating so often! I've just been really busy lately and haven't been all that 'inspired'. Anywho I have a surprise for you! This is the deviant art link for a piece of fan art I have done! Its for a future chapter in this story o0 anime-annie./art/Worlds-Apart-100051882

Well please please lots of reviews cos the more reviews the more writing!

**My Dear Pal**

**Chapter Twelve**

(Little Cafe')

**NARUTO:**

"Seriously guys, can we please rest up somewhere…" I puffed out with what felt like my last breath.

Shino's feet slowly drifted into a halt and he sighed deeply, "Naruto, is complaining all you're going to do on this trip…"

"Hey!" I growled, and raised my fist, ready to strike him. why did everyone on this stupid mission have to be suck jerks? Sometimes it made me feel like just killing something!

"W-well… it is getting late," Hinata's eyes melted upwards towards the soft peach coloured sky, "and we _have_ been walking all day…"

"Man Hinata! You always back Narutard up!" Kiba stopped and wiped, what I guessed was a sweaty palm against his trouser leg.

"Hey! leave her alone dick head!" I shouted, then immediately turned and slapped my hands together, bowing, "Thank you Hinata!, that's right, you tell em"

At that point her face seemed be a glass rapidly been filled with red cranberry juice or something. Did she always just happen to get fevers when I was around or was it me giving them to her? I had always wondered this. My theory was that is had got to be some clash between our two chakra's, like, maybe she was allergic to the nine tails or something.

"Hey... where'd Satsu go??"

I clipped my head up again to see what was going on and saw everyone except that dam dog spread out around me. Kiba swiveled around several times ... heh... just like a ballerina would, I inwardly chuckled to myself.

**KIBA:**

Everything inside me seemed to freeze, just like that feeling you get when you've traveled all the way to your friends house to show them something, then realised you had forgotten that thing... Only this was ten times worse... This was like going all the way back to get it... then losing it along the way.

"Satsu!" I shrieked, and by sheer impulse began sprinting back down the road we had come from, despite the heavy weight of tiredness that had spilt over me.

"Kiba!" I heard Hinata softly call before I was out of hearing range. For those few seconds of running, a million things twisted and curved through my head... What if he was on our trail? What if he got her too? I couldn't make the same mistake twice.

Just then, I stumbled over something and came crashing down to the gravel, where all the loose stones buried themselves into my cheeks and forehead. Spluttering, I hauled myself up to sitting point, and twisted around to see what it was. Satsu bobbed her head up, with that same dumb-founded look she always had, almost as if to say "Why'd you trip over me for, idiot?"

"You stupid lazy dog!" I laughed, and scooped her up into my arms. I nudged my face into her warm fur, and breathed her in, trying to keep from absorbing all of her. I had forgotten she was still just a pup, I was so used to Akamaru walking for miles, with me on his back even. "I won't over work you like that again."

I stood, then paused all of a sudden, realising that I was getting _attached_ to this creature. No, I wasn't going to let it all happen again, if I had nothing I had nothing to loose. So, despite the secret guilt that was brooding inside me, I placed her back on the ground. "Satsu, come" I said sternly and began to walk back to the others. Clinging to something only meant grasping to a fishing rod while it fiercely pulls, only to have a shark lash out at you, taking a huge piece of you as it leaves.

"We are going to go for a rest now," I announced as I neared the group, reverting my eyes away from Naruto, because I was sure he'd be smirking.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, "SO NOW THAT A _DOG_ IS TIRED WE CAN REST?!"

XXXXXXXX

**HINATA:**

I was the last to enter the small cafe' after Naruto had practically kicked the whole door down, startling the waitress to the point where she almost spilt coffee over one of the customers. The old man who had nearly been completely soaked crumpled his eyebrows together as he shot a deadly glare Naruto's way, but of course he didn't seem to notice.

Kiba let out a deep breath of air as he slouched at the table closest to the window. Naruto, half way to the front of the cafe' growled when he noticed we were all sitting with Kiba instead of following him. After minutes of seemingly pointless argument, Naruto finally gave in and squeezed himself between me and Shino.

"Right, what are we having?" Shino trailed his eyes over the menu.

"Is there Ramen??" Naruto virtually screamed, leaning forward in hope.

"Looks like it" Shino pointed towards the ramen section.

Just as Naruto's gaping eyes practically glued themselves to his options, the waitress totted over, wearing a faint, nervous smile over her cheeks, "May I take your order please sirs..." she glanced at me and quickly added, "and maam,"

Before she had time to even blink, Naruto and Kiba shrieked their orders at once, the two words slapping together as they hit the air. Their eyes met for a second, with a twitch of anger and competition for one another.

"Ughh..." her face went almost blanker than a new sheet of paper, "Could you repeat yourselves please?"

"Sushi," Kiba muttered.

"Miso Ramen,"

After we had all placed our orders and she had jotted them down, she disappeared through the back door. There was a long moment of awkward silence, where we all darted our eyes side to side, up and down, scared of even looking at each other at the same time.

"How's she doing?" I said finally.

Kiba stroked Satsu's fur gingerly before answering, to try and encourage her to drop off to sleep somehow I guessed, "Yeah I think she's doing fine. Anyway, after we've eaten, we'll set up camp near here. We'll have to leave first thing tomorrow morning... I'm presuming he's probably long gone by now... We are about a month behind his trail, which means we have to move quickly,"

Naruto hung his head back and snorted, "Who _is_ this cunt anyway Kiba?"

Kiba sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking "You don't need to know that,"

"Yeah, but if we are tracking the guy, shouldn't we at least know who the hell he is?"

Kiba's mouth snapped open, but before he could say anything Shino cut in, "Perhaps Naruto is right for a change Kiba, it may be helpful to know who he is so we know what we're looking for..."

The whole conversation I had been watching Kiba, as he tried desperately to keep a straight face, but I noticed the small twists and turns it made as each of them spoke these words.

"Look, fine... I'll show you the picture, but the other info is irrelevant to you guys," He leaned back and reached into his pocket, drawing out a photograph that looked as if it had had a violent date with the washing machine...and I realised it probably had.

I was shocked when I saw the picture. From the day I found out what had happened to Akamaru, I had an image stuck it my head of who he would be. I had imagined a cold looking man... perhaps even _evil_. His face would twist in a smirk, and his hair would spiral in all different directions, with clumps of filth everywhere. He would look like a stone hard _murderer. _

But this man... He seemed lively, and _kind_. I felt like I had known him forever just in that peek. His grin spread over his face like butter on bread, and he seemed as if he had all the world ahead of him. How could _this _man be Akamaru's killer? I could have sworn I'd seen him somewhere, _everywhere. _

"The pictures kinda old, so he might look a bit different now, I can't really remember," He murmured as he stuffed the image that had made us all go quiet back into his pocket.

The waitress cleared her voice, the sound causing us all to jolt in shock, "Your orders," she plonked the tray of delicious food on the table.

XXXX

**LUCY:**

"Bye Ichikaku," I called to the chef as he left the gloomy cafe'. As usual his only response was a weary grunt. I didn't blame him for that. Even though customers were rare at our shop, boredom seemed to take its fair share of energy. But today hadn't been exactly like that... well at least not for me anyway. I couldn't stop thinking about those kids I saw today. I didn't know much about ninja, but still, I hadn't expected them to be so _young._ They barely looked as if they were able to swat a fly, let alone take down armies of criminals. And that photo... that was the part that really made my skin crawl. Why were they after _him? _And I was sure they were from Konoha, that place a day or so walk from here.

I sighed, stretching my neck round as far is it could go. Once I was absolutely sure Ichikaku was well on his way home, I shuffled to the back room, where all the supplies were kept... where _he_ was kept. The door screeched as I carefully pushed it open, "Hey... You in here?"

"Mm" I heard his voice hum from the usual spot he sat in.

Kicking off my shoes I stretched, loosening up all of my aching muscles, and tip-toed over to him.

"How was your day?" I said, leaning forward, and gently placing my lips on his.

"Boring as usual," he replied in that typical monotoned way.

"Well... I guess I could fix that," I slid my hand between his haori and his bare skin. When my fingers touched his rough flesh, it sent a shiver up my arm which riveted through my whole body. All the while I was trying to keep myself from trembling, maybe because I was nervous, I'm not exactly sure. I wasn't used to touching anyone, let alone a man in these ways, but somehow, I felt I had to.

He chuckled slightly, weaving his fingers through my hair, and softly pulled my head closer to him, my queue to start kissing his neck. I traced down his tendons until I came to his collar bone, where I leaned my head against his chest. Slowly I cupped my hands around his free one and drew it closer to me. I coiled his fingers over my knuckles, quietly desperate for him to be holding my hand... for him to really be holding _me. _

"There are some ninja after you..." I whispered.

"What?"

"They are just some kids, from that Konoha place I think,"

"I'll have to leave soon then,"

"No!" I cut in abruptly.

He paused for a second, "Luce...We knew it was gonna have to happen sometime,"

"They're moving on... You'll be better off staying here, they'll go right past you," I tried to sound like I was casually thinking this through, but the truth was, I just wanted him to stay more than anything.

"How'd you know they're after me?"

"They had a picture,"

"Oh"

I kissed him softly again, then continued, "You looked happy in that photo you know... what happened to that?"

He sighed, and simply answered, "I was younger then probably"

I considered protesting, going deeper, finding out more about this man who's name he wouldn't even tell me, but I didn't want to, if I did, he might leave. I guess what I really, _truly_ wanted was for somebody to love me.


	13. The Tent Wall

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry I'm taking so long to update. My reviews seem to be getting less and less as I go along :( it makes me wonder if this story is worth continuing. PLEASE review if you like it... or don't, and tell me what you think of it etc! It's my new policy to try and reply to most of my reviews. They do help inspire me.

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Thirteen**

(The Tent Wall)

**HINATA:**

At last, the small pile of wood cracked into flames. Sighing, I leaned back in relief.

"Well that was a mission in itself," Naruto muttered, but of course every body else ignored him, and my attention was fixated on Kiba. He had fallen into virtually silence since the conversation at the café. I knew something about all of this was gnawing away at him, something he didn't want any of us to know, or maybe something he just _couldn't_ tell us. I truly wanted to ask him what it was… if he was ok, what was going on, but every time my lips parted, they immediately snapped shut again, too afraid to let any sound out.

"Well, now that we finally got the tent up, we should probably get some shut-eye," Shino hauled himself to his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Aw but the fire just started," Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed,"

"Loser" Naruto's tongue poked towards Shino.

That's the first moment Kiba made a sound since he had gone quiet, "You guys are really starting to piss me off, especially you Naruto," He grunted

"Hey! I didn't do anything! This whole trip everyone has been picking on _me!"_ The blond stood abruptly waving a fist in the air, and I could tell his anger was surging.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed bozo, Hinata is nice to you!" Kiba shot up

"Yeah, and what of it?! Jealous?"

Wait? Since when was this argument about me? I stepped backwards, almost to observe fully. I was just trying to make this trip more bearable for us all; besides, they _were_ pretty nasty to Naruto. Surely I hadn't done anything to upset them, had I?

**KIBA:**

Everything surrounding us became a mad blur, except Naruto, no he was in complete focus. How dare he take Hinata's sweet kindness for granted?

"Why don't you just come at me already Kiba? I know you've been wanting to the whole day!"

I clenched my hands into fists until they turned white at the knuckles. He was so arrogant!

"Come on! Throw me your best shot!" but he was already lurching towards me.

By reflex I swiped a kunai from its pouch and collided with his attack. Right now, he was getting on my nerves, one by one he had pulled at my strings, and now the last one had snapped. Right now, I almost just wanted to kill him.

The rest of what happened was just a crazy slosh of kunais splintering together, and fists going in all directions, until I finally had him pinned down. My hand shivered with rage as I raised it towards the sun, my clammy palms wrapped tightly around the kunai. All the muscles in Naruto's face seemed to drop as he realized I was totally serious. In a mille second, before I had time to think, my arm swat through the air, and just as the tip of the knife was inches from him, I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Don't Kiba!" Hinata's bottom lip trembled, her eyes reflecting something fierce, "Just don't… hurt him," she whispered, and I was sure liquid would start melting down her cheeks any moment now.

I found myself abruptly releasing Naruto and jerking backwards.

Quickly he scampered to his feet, stumbling a few times, as a confused rat would, "What the fuck was that for?! You bastard,"

I spat to the side, trying to get rid of the anger that stung my bottom row of teeth. Shaking my head, I trudged through the bushes, uncertain of where I was actually headed. I hated it how he was so annoying. I hated it how he was so oblivious to everything she did for him. But most of all… most of all I hated it how _she_ liked _him _so much.

XXXX

**HINATA:**

"W-will Kiba be alright…?" my words were hesitant as I slid through the undone zip leading into the tent.

"He'll be just peachy, don't worry he'll come whimpering back later," Naruto promptly jerked his sleeping bag around himself.

"He'll be ok Hinata, he just needs some time to cool off I think," Shino said, and I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

Silently I lay down at the end, just by Naruto. None of us said anymore, I think we were all too swallowed up in our own thoughts. This mission certainly wasn't going how I planned it would. I was expecting a cluster of small arguments along the way sure, but _this. _And why did they get so angry when it was about me? What had I done? From the second we left the village right up to just before the fight, I mentally retraced my steps, trying to remember every detail of my actions. But _nothing_ I did seemed to add up to what just happened which made me feel even worse, because that way I couldn't fix whatever it was. I felt hot, thirsty tears boil to the surface of my eyes. Immediately I clenched my through shut, and stopped breathing, stopped _thinking_; because if I didn't, everything would crumble away around me.

Slowly I listened as their breath became deeper as they drifted into a quiet sleep, a place I certainly wouldn't be following them to any time soon. It was ok though; I knew I wasn't the only one restless tonight.

**KIBA:**

I slumped down on a rock that sunk into the deep sand by the river. Who would have guessed there was a stream so close by. Just my luck, I loved to bathe in cool water, especially at moments like these, it helped me relax, and just drift off somewhere, where nobody could catch me.

"Hey girl, you're a good dog aren't you," I patted Satsu, who had been the only one to follow me. I had stunned myself tonight. Why did I get so angry? It wasn't like Naruto was _really _doing anything. What would I have done if Hinata didn't stop me? And why, why did her face keep flashing in and out of my head? I buried my face in my hands and gasped.

"Just stop thinking about it Kiba," I mumbled to myself, shrugging off my clothing and wading into the water.

**HINATA:**

"Mm, Hinata," his words interrupted my blank silence, as his body slouched towards me. At first I giggled, thinking he was being funny, or something. And was about to ask what he was doing, when a freezing hand coiled over my stomach, causing my words to disintegrate. I tried to take a gulp of air, but the air would barely pass through the bottom of my throat.

Naruto… he was… he was _touching_ me…

Every single one of my muscles seemed to clench up inside of me, and no matter what, I couldn't force myself to move. Was it because I wanted him to carry on? To see what happened? Or was I afraid?

His fingers trailed down slowly, curling at the bottom of my shirt, and I twitched, my heart racing now. Was he still asleep? Surely someone couldn't do this in their dreams… his rough fingers brushed across my skin, carefully going up the way they came.

I clenched my eyelids together, wishing to snap back into reality… but what was reality? How could this even be a delusion, let alone _real_? I had wanted to be with Naruto so desperately, for so long now. Just to feel him by my side, for him to know I always believed and admired him when no one else would. When they all shunned him, turning their backs, spitting over their shoulders; I was tucked away behind a tree, watching him. I gazed at him as he lankily dangled his body over that swing. I would kneel, just to see if I could look up into his swimming blue eyes from where I was. His eyes… they were always, _always_ fused to the ground, almost as if he were terrified of looking up, incase he saw them. it always reminded me of myself.

None of them ever had the right to treat Naruto the way they did… I was the only one that ever acknowledged him for who he was; a hero to me.

But now… now I couldn't even move. I had envisioned this moment so many times before. I would turn into him, and squeeze my lips against his. Despite what the Hyuuga clan felt about intimacy before marriage, despite what _anyone_ said, I would do whatever he wanted of me. Our chests would lock together, _everything_ would lock together.

So why now, could I not turn into him? Why was I so frozen? Why did this feel so _filthy? _

He stopped when he came to where my arm was tightly clamped over my breasts, denying him access. Finally, I tore open my eyes, and found tears immediately leaking from them. I was half expecting to see a cloud I could just drift away on, but all there was, was a tent wall, millimeters from my nose. Never once had I truly thought about how much I appreciated everyone close to me, until now. If that cloud were there, I would have sat on it, and let the wind take me back to Kurenai sensei's apartment. I would have little Asuma snuggled tightly in my arms, and would be surrounded by everyone, in a close circle… Neji, Kurenai-sensei, Hanabi, Satsu, Shino… _Kiba._ But I couldn't fly, not by myself, I was too afraid.

Now his fingers were trying to softy pry my arm away, that's when I snapped. If my own father couldn't love me and accept me for _who_ I was, then how could Naruto, how could _anybody?_ Without even breathing, I squirmed from his grip, and unzipped the tent, stumbling through thick shrubbery towards the sound of running water… away from the boy I had thought I loved for so long now.


	14. Sky on Earth

**Authors Note: **Ok my apologies for updating so slow. Now I beg you, if you are planning on just reviewing one chapter, make it this one, as it's the climax (haha pun) of the story. And remember it's my new policy to reply to all reviews :D

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Fourteen**

(Sky on Earth)

**HINATA:**

Salty tears spilled into my mouth, and I gulped several times, trying not to sob out loud. I sucked on my top lip, in an attempt to extinguish the evidence of my running nose.

"Filthy," I whispered, "Filthy, filthy, filthy girl!" I began to sprint as soon as I came to the clearing that led to the river. I didn't have time to notice how serene it all was as I kicked off my shoes and tore the clothes from my back, hurtling towards the shore. The way the tiny waves frothed at the tips as they licked against the sand, like a miniature beach. How the sky reflected on the glassy surface of the river, giving the illusion that there was two sets of stars. How everything was traced with a different kind of bush, of all shapes and sizes. And how the crickets peacefully chirped to one another, like nothing awful had ever happened in their tiny lives. I suppose my whole presence must have disrupted it all as I tore into the water, letting its cold fingers enclose around me. There I began to frantically scrub, but my slippery palms weren't enough, so I used my nails. My skin stung as they carved through it, but I didn't care, he had gotten right underneath me, and I needed to get rid of him… get rid of the dirt.

**KIBA:**

The muscles in my arms were throbbing with exhaustion as I came closer to the center of the river. It must have been the walking that had rendered my body so useless. But the tiredness wasn't what was really getting at me. I sighed, almost wanting to fall asleep in the water and forget about everything that had happened, to turn the clock back to just a couple of months ago. If I did that, I could rewind it all, and never make all the mistakes I had made in that short space of time.

"Ah!" I hissed, as I was suddenly snapped back into reality by a large rock. Closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath, I rested my head against the bolder, and let the tiny waves slap against my skin.

**HINATA:**

Clouds of blood streamed into the water, but, I still felt no different. I could still feel his rough finger tips brushing against my bare skin, how they moved slowly, carefully, deviously. The heavy heat of his body getting closer to me still lingered over my back. By now, I was weeping out loud freely, no longer caring if I woke the whole woods, and in order to swallow the pain, I ducked under the water, where I was safe, and began to swim.

Under there, everything was muffled, not just sound. My breathing had been snuffed out, like the tiny, dancing flame of a candle. I didn't care, I liked it that way, without air coming in there was no pain. This way I could accept that if oxygen didn't want me, neither did my father, or anyone, and it was completely unnaturally natural.

**KIBA:**

The cool water rocked me back and forth softly, like a lullaby. I knew it wasn't the best idea to fall asleep here, where I could easily drown, but I just couldn't find the energy to practice self control. I started to drift, into the water, or into my dreams, I didn't know anymore... and who really cared? I was falling, floating down through a swarm of black clouds... Or were they bee's, locus's even maybe? Each tiny particle swatted against my skin as I spun around gradually in all different directions. They curled and twisted over and around my bare skin, as if I were in a giant pit of marbles. I let my lips part, and suddenly they all poured into me. They forced their way down my throat, filling my stomach, and my lungs, until I felt I was going to burst, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop them. That's when I really began to fall. Nothing was protecting me anymore, there was only the force of gravity magnetting me to the ground a million miles below. I tried to scream, but my airways were clogged with these... these bugs. No matter how much I persisted, no sound would even come close to leaving me. That's when I felt them, small, fragile arms wrapping around me. For a second, I had no faith in them, and thought they would just fall with me, too weak to save me. But I began to rise again. That horrible feeling that my guts were about to lurch from me disappeared, and all the bugs gushed back into my mouth, breaking free rapidly.

"Kiba," Her voice whispered.

**HINATA:**

"Kiba! Kiba!" I almost screamed, panic surging through my body.

Suddenly he began to splutter, coughing up all the water he had swallowed, which seemed to me like gallons, but was most likely not even half a liter. He gasped after regurgitating it all, trying to suck in all the life he could, and for a moment I could have sworn his pants sounded just like sobs. His eyes flicked open, large and moist and began to dart around frantically until they locked onto mine.

"Hinata?" He choked out, as if I were someone he hadn't seen in five years and could barely recognise.

"Yes it's me, just breathe," I placed my hand on his cheek, pausing for a moment, then hauled his large frame onto the rock we were next to. I gasped from the weight as I released him, and he limply flopped on the stone. I had planned to immediately slip back into the water so we wouldn't have to see each other completely naked, but for some reason, again, I couldn't will myself to move away, and this time wasn't because of fear. I pulled my knees to my chest, and tightly wrapped my arms around them, looking up towards the sky in the same direction he was.

**KIBA:**

Eventually I didn't have to struggle for breath; the sharp, cold air just ran through me again. For the first time in my life, the stars didn't seem quite so far away. Dazed, I outstretched my hand, trying to grab a handful of them, so I could give them to her in thanks. But instead, I felt something else touch my palm. At first, I thought it was a bunch of tiny fairies dancing across it, telling my fortune, but then I realized it was her fingertips, gingerly touching me. Clasping her hand in mine, I drew it down to my chest, and closed my eyes for a second.

She had just saved my life, and this wasn't really the first time either.

In this fraction of time, we were the only two people on this earth, and I knew I had to tell her what I had meant to say so many times before, but always backed down from.

"Hinata?"

"Mmm?"

"I... I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

I paused at her question. How could she even ask that? I had everything to be sorry to her for. I had been so horrible to her, to all my friends. But she was the one that never gave up on me, she had always been there. How could I possibly put all that into words?

"Everything," I choked.

**HINATA:**

I bit down on the flesh surrounding my knee cap, trying to smother the soft tears that flaked from my eyes, so he wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Kiba," I managed, "You don't have to apologize for anything,"

"Yes... Yes I do. Have you ever heard the saying, 'a true friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out'?" his voice was broken, and I knew he too, was fighting back tears with everything he had.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well Hinata, that's... that's..."

But before he could finish his sentence, I did the bravest thing I have ever done. Something I could have _never _done if it weren't for him, something I would never have done for anyone else. My head seemed to be floating as I leaned down and placed my quivering lips on his.

**KIBA:**

I froze. This was supposed to be Hinata, the shyest girl in town, and here she was, her gentle lips brushing against mine. I hadn't realized until that moment that this was all I had wanted. She was so, so close to me now, I felt if I even moved half an inch she would disappear, and I would realise this had all just been a dream, a trick of the mind. Suddenly she stopped, and began to pull away, afraid she was doing something wrong. It was then I knotted my fingers through her hair, moving her back again and kissed her, deepening it, letting _everything_ go a little deeper this time. And when we broke free for half a second to gather oxygen, I finished, "That's you Hinata,"

**HINATA:**

It was as if everything terrible in my life evaporated into the air around us in that instant. For a moment I thought about it all, how this could really be happening to _me, _the plain girl who always stuttered and mumbled around people. Why was I not feeling like I had just a while ago when Naruto touched me in the same way? How could this be so evil, like the rest of the Hyuuga's said it was, when it seemed to me to be nothing but beauty? I shook my head and drew closer to him. I didn't want to think, I just wanted, for once, to live in the moment, to act by sheer impulse, without contemplating the outcome of what would come next.

**KIBA:**

I wrapped my arms around her trembling body, neither of us taking breaks now. With her firmly in my grip, I tossed myself over the edge of the rock, where we both plunged into the water I had almost drowned in. There, we sunk, making lazy eights into the depths. This was a world where our tears just merged into everything else, where we could fly, together. This was sky on earth.

**HINATA:**

In all my life, I had never felt so free, so limitless. When we had first started to sink, I had thought the cold would numb me, like it always had, but not this time; this was far too real to be numbed. I swear that if any water tried to fill the gap between us, it wouldn't have succeeded. No one had ever been this close to me, no one in the entire world, and I could not think of a person I would rather be with. No one else could put the pieces of me back in their rightful places, and for the first time, I felt like a whole person, not just the shambles of a broken one.

**KIBA:**

I tightened my grip around her, our bodies flinching with an unspoken want, something neither of us seemed to be able to control, but in the end, I guess we didn't really desire to control it in the first place. It was like dipping a paint brush into water just to see how all the colours clouded together, and be mesmerized by the silent beauty of it.

**HINATA:**

Why do people want so badly to fly, when drifting through water is its equal? It was just the same thing, there was no gravity, no boundaries, it felt as if there was absolutely nothing in the whole world we couldn't accomplish. And when the two of us locked together, our bodies fusing, it was almost as if I owned the world. For the briefest amount of time, we traveled to heaven and back... together, a place unreachable with only one person. Human contact, something I had never truly had in my life, something I never really desired was now something I knew I would never be able to live without.

**KIBA:**

Even after we had separated, I still couldn't believe or even comprehend what had just happened. How could it have possibly happened? Surely this was all just an elaborate dream. But then we realized we were out of breath, almost suffocating, something that wouldn't matter in an illusion of the unconscious mind. Our arms still latched around each other, we burst through the surface of the water, all senses returning in one giant blow. The nip of the cold air, the penetrating shrill of the crickets, and the hazy image of her face. That face, that pretty little face. Her skin so pale and untouched, and her faint lilac eyes, able to see right through my very flesh and chakra, yet incapable of seeing how much I needed her, how I really felt about her. Something teenagers were supposed to be unable to feel, but how could this be a lie, a mere trick of emotions?

**HINATA:**

His rough finger tips trailed across my lips, cheeks, eyelashes as if he were handling the thinnest sheet of glass.

"I love you," He whispered.

I froze, no one had ever said those three, simple yet complex words to me before, not even my own father. Surely I would only be able to tell if he was being truthful if I had heard it a thousand times before hand. But by sheer instinct, or maybe even faith, I knew. I rested my forehead against his chest, never wanting to be apart from him - ever.

**KIBA:**

"I love you too," she replied.


	15. But Maybe They Do

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Fifteen**

(But Maybe They Do)

**LUCY:**

"Please, just think this over," Desperate, I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

He immediately pulled away, "I can't Luce, you know that, we always have."

"But they're moving on! I told you that, they'll never know you were here," I would have given anything to turn the clock back twelve hours. If I could, I would never have told him about those retched kids, I would have just kept my mouth shut.

"But that's just it..." His voice grew quiet, almost as if there were actually people in the cafe that could over hear.

"What's just it?"

"I'm not running from him, I'm going _towards _him,"

"Why?" tiny, almost invisible tears dribbled down my cheeks.

"Because he...he," He shook his head, briefly squeezing my hand before walking out the double doors of the cafe', before walking out of my life for good.

My knee's were so weak, I didn't know how I could even still be standing and didn't for long. My torso folded over my thighs as I crumpled, crawling behind the counter, completely hollow, completely empty. Now I wanted to turn back the clock a little more than twelve hours, so I could erase it all, that way I could never loose anything, because I would never have had anything in the first place.

Moments later, Ichikaku pushed through the swinging doors, and I wiped my eyes, standing up abruptly and painting a plastic smile across my face. "Mornin' Ichikaku,"

"Who was that man walking from here?" He grunted.

I looked down at the swabbed clean counter, "Oh... just an early customer, he wasn't willing to wait long enough for any real..." I paused, "food."

**KIBA: **

When the sun finally peeped out from behind the woods, we were still damp, the cold water acting as glue to plaster our now wet clothes to our bodies. She shivered slightly and snuggled in closer to me, trying to get past Satsu who had now crammed herself between us. It was almost as if last night hadn't happened, like we had always been this close to one another.

"It's kinda chilly," she said through her shivers.

I swallowed, moistening my dry throat, "Yeah, but I can fix that," I chuckled, rolling on top of her.

"Kiba!" She giggled.

"I'm only kiddin'," I said playfully, flopping back down beside her, keeping a tight hold of her.

We lay there silent, for what seemed like hours, and just as I felt I was drifting off to sleep I heard she speak, "Kiba, you know when you said that dogs don't get funerals...?"

I almost stopped breathing her question took me by such surprise, "Y-yeah, I remember," I muttered.

"Well we don't always have to follow what others say or do right?"

I sucked on my bottom lip for a moment, soaking in what she had just said, and a dormant part of my mind knew what she was getting at, "No... I guess not..."

"Well... Maybe this time we shouldn't follow other people, and do what we think is right." There was no trace of even the slightest stutter in her voice. It was familiar, the tone she was speaking in, that determined one I seemed to be hearing more and more often lately.

"What are you trying to say Hinata?"

She didn't answer; she just stood, wiping the leaves from herself. Putting out her hand, ready to help me up, she insisted "Come."

**HINATA:**

The small twigs and branches stung my face as they whipped against it, but I didn't mind, I had to find the perfect place.

"Hinata, where are we going?" He insisted, but I didn't answer. I didn't want him to hesitate, and I knew he would if he understood what I was doing. There, it was just right. A small clearing in the woods, tucked away behind a few small bushes, with no roots or weeds growing around it. Sitting him down, I ordered him to stay and rushed back out into the rest of the forest.

**KIBA:**

I guessed what was going on when she came back with a pale, smooth rock, and I knew there was no room to protest when I looked into her fierce eyes. To tell the truth, I didn't want to stop this. Neither of us uttering even the smallest word, I helped her place the rock on the dried soil.

I almost jumped when I felt Satsu's wet nose brush against my hand as she pulled a Kunai knife from my weaponry pouch. This was a trick we had rehearsed multiple times, which she never seemed to be able to get the hang of and was only supposed to be used in battle, somehow though, she knew.

Shakily, I drew the knife to the stone, and started to chisel, almost as if a ghost were taking over my body, and letting the words spill out for me.

**HINATA:**

My lips twisted and turned, mouthing the words as he wrote them.

_'My Dear Pal'_

And he wrote absolutely nothing more, because nothing else needed to be written.

**ANONYMOUS:**

"Stupid kid," I growled, hurling the blond one aside. There was a loud thump as he crashed against a nearby tree. He coughed out a weak shower of blood, before going limp. For a bit I fooled myself into believing I was finally rid of him, until he leapt up once more and charged towards me.

I chuckled in virtually manic frustration. He was so weak, and totally powerless against me. Our kunais clashed, creating tiny sparks with the friction.

"For the last time," I hissed, "Where the fuck is Hisakata Inuzuka,"

"For the last time, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," His glare was deadly, but no where near as venomous as mine, I was certain.

"Fine," Once again, I effortlessly thrust him aside, "Comrades, they will not speak. Kill them," I called, and by routine my men poured from there hiding places, surrounding the two boys. I did not look back as I heard the sound of feet beating against limp bodies, and cries of pain as blood was splattered across tree bark and gravel.

**KIBA:**

She leaned into my chest, kissing my collar bone softly. I knotted my fingers through her tangled hair, brushing it with them. This time, instead of tears we shared in each others embrace, all I could do was smile... until _it_ happened.

Satsu's head jerked and the most awful sound came from the bottom of her throat.

"Satsu, what is i..." My voice trailed off when I look up. There _he_ was, his shaggy brown hair falling over his face, and all those tiny scars sprinkled over him, the only contradiction to the photograph crunched in my pocket. Well that, and the look in his eyes.

"Kiba," he whispered.


	16. Futile

**Authors note: **Ok I've already written the next few chapters, but as to how soon they are uploaded is up to you 8D... I will only upload them when I get reviews. And remember I will reply to all reviews!

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Sixteen**

(Futile)

**HANA:**

I awoke abruptly in mid-snore, a pool of dribble plastering my cheek to the small coffee table.

"Oh, Mum," I stammered, my eyes darting up her rugged stature, "You're back,"

"Mm," she nodded and stumbled through the doorway, droplets of water melting off her.

"How uh... how was the mission?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, "It was fine," her voice seemed as though it was drifting on top of her husky breath and her eyes were distant with exhaustion, "Where's Kiba?"

"Oh Tsunade sent him out on a mission to find the guy who killed Akamaru, remember?"

Suddenly a thump was heard as the mangled back pack she held fell to the ground.

**KIBA:**

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" I lunged forward, the kunai I had used to chisel in the rock clenched tightly in my hand. I wanted him dead, punished for what he did to my dog, my training partner, my best friend. That's when we collided, and it all just became some sort of mad blur. Kunai, shuriken... Jutsu... what else? Was he trying to speak to me, was he calling my name? I didn't care; he didn't deserve to talk to me.

We were gliding up the cliff face that shadowed the forest now. The dust, gravel, twigs, and so many other things were flying up around my ankles, nipping at my skin, but I barely noticed, I was suffocating in rage.

He was pinned down.

No, now I was.

"Kiba! I just want to talk to you!" His fingers dug into my shoulder blades as he thrashed me against the ground.

**HANA:**

"Ma!" I trailed after my mother, jumping a few steps just to keep up. She hadn't said a word of explanation since she had stormed out the door, not bothering to even change from her torn clothes.

Her feet blurred as she rushed up the steps to the fifth Hokage's office, and burst through the door.

"Tsunade!!" She growled, leaving out any etiquette way of addressing her.

**KIBA:**

I looked directly into his eyes, wishing my stare by itself could just kill him. Those eyes, they were such a strange colour. Like a murky green with a super nova of grey spilled into the center of them. There was something not quite the same about them, something so subtle I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. It almost changed his whole character... He just seemed so, so... Alone.

"Kiba, _please_," he begged, and that's what made me finally still, admitting silent defeat. Slowly, slowly the anger leaked from me, seeping back out my pours in the form of beady sweat.

"My name is Hisakata Inuzuka," He said solemnly

"You think I don't know that," I spat.

"Just _listen _to me... I didn't want to..." But he was cut off suddenly by the whistle of a kunai piercing through the air and that sickening sound it makes as it penetrates flesh.

He spluttered, his arms almost giving way under him.

"Well, well Hisakata you certainly aren't as gifted at hiding as you've made yourself out to be all these years."

It was like I had been unexpectedly frozen into an ice cube when I heard that chilling voice, and that _clapping_.

**TSUME: The day of Akamaru's death**

_"Kiba!" I didn't hesitate to charge out into the open, chucking my common sense and acquired skills as a ninja aside. It was like I was running for an eternity in that space between me and my battered son. My knees buckled underneath me when I finally reached his body. My fingers gingerly trailed over his split lip and bleeding nose, right now I was not a skilled shinobi, no, right now I was simply a mother._

_How many wounds would it take to kill a mere chuunin? How many before he finally gave up and let himself go? No my son was a fighter; something as miniscule as this wouldn't take him from me, I was sure of it._

_Although, I glanced up at Akamaru's stained fur, and lifeless body, I wasn't too sure how he would cope when he awakened._

_I felt my normally fierce face soften as I gazed over his tranquil state. If anyone ever dared to say that dogs weren't the most loyal creature on the planet, I would surely kill them with my bare hands. His dog, my son's canine companion had fought to the bitter end, until his claws had been torn from him, and he could not go any further, just to save his master._

_"Oh Kiba," I whispered, leaning down so our foreheads where touching, so I could hear his faint heart beat._

_"Tsume....."_

_My head jerked up when I heard his voice. "How could you!" My eyebrows furrowed, and I glared at him with everything I had._

_"Tsume... He wouldn't stop," He looked down at his feet, ashamed as a pathetic puppy getting a scolding, "He came after me, I-I thought you told him I was dead,"_

_"I did." Was all I could muster in reply._

_He straightened out, composing himself, "Sometimes Tsume, you have to be cruel to be kind… I think you need to learn that," And then he walked away, back into hiding, so nobody else around him could be dragged into his affairs and hurt anymore._

**HANA: Present**

My jaw was still gaping open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My ma slammed her fist on Tsunade's desk once more, trying, but failing miserably to contain her anger, but all the same, she spoke soberly, "When Kiba found out his father was passing nearby, god knows how he figured it out, but the dam kid did any how, he didn't hesitate to go after him,"

Tsunade nodded, "I know this"

"Then why did you send him after him again!" she shrieked, at this point I was terrified she was about to leap across the desk and throttle Lady Tsunade right there and then.

"I felt Kiba needed to do this, and besides, he would of left without my consent whether I gave him permission or not,"

"We could have contained him or something!" For the first time in my life I saw my tough, rugged mother close to tears, "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous the ninja after him are."

Lady Tsunade sat back in her chair and cupped her hands together, "Kiba is a stronger chuunin than you think Tsume… I trust he'll be fine."

"No," she took a few steps back, "You're wrong,"

"ANBU!" Lady Tsunade called, "Take Tsume Inuzuka into custody, she may do something irrational," And, again for the first time I saw my mother struggle her very hardest against authority, fighting for her child.

In all the commotion, nobody noticed me quietly slip away. My mother may do something completely irrational with her hot head right now, but I would keep calm, for Kiba.

"I'm coming brother."

**HINATA:**

I was surrounded. Shadowed faces seemed to be at every corner of my eyesight. Shuriken and kunai were being tossed everywhere, and if it weren't for my byakugan, I would have been hit by now. What was I going to do? If I used my gentle fist, my chakra would be gone before I had a chance to do any real damage.

Where was Shino... and Naruto? They weren't coming to our aid. And what made a cold chill run down my spine was the thought that maybe they had gotten to them first.

But the worst part of all this was that beyond the sound of clashing metal, and beyond the grunts of the enemy drowning me with their bodies, was the echo of Satsu, and Kiba, as they desperately fought with everything they had.

This was completely futile.

**FINISH**

Hope you enjoyed! please review!


	17. Nameless

**Authors note: **Thank you to everyone who has read this far. Now I beg you, PLEASE review this chapter! as it is my longest and I put the most effort into it. Remember, I WILL reply to all reviews! Just tell me what you think.

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter seventeen**

(Nameless)

**HISAKATA: Ten years earlier**

"Poppa!" Hana shrilled, "Stop!" No matter how fast her tiny arms and legs darted back and forth, she could not fight me off, in fact she was completely useless against my adult strength. She wriggled and squirmed each time I tickled a sensitive nerve, which was pretty much everywhere.

"Careful Honey, you might break her she's so skinny," Tsume walked out to the edge of the garden, sipping at a glass of cold orange juice.

"Oh nah, she's tough," I chuckled, "My little Hana's gonna be a powerful shinobi one day," I said, dropping my head and giving her a giant raspberry. At this she shrieked with laughter, and I felt myself smile from ear to ear. I loved hearing that sweet little laugh of hers; that was why I tormented her like this so much. Her joy was her greatest curse at this stage in her short life.

"C'mon, Leave her be now!" My wife ordered, storming over and ripping Hana from me only to begin torturing her herself. I pursed my lips, leaning back to spectate. How beautiful and strong my wife was, and how scrawny my daughter was. She had not yet reached puberty, but I knew she would grow up just like her mother. Tsume was a scruff pot of course; she always had been ever since I first met her. But that was my favourite part about her, that and her spontaneous qualities.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut short when I was bold over by a radical brown haired six year old.

"Kiba," I laughed, "I thought you were napping,"

"I was, but you all lookeded like you were having lots and lots of fun," He grinned and plonked himself on my lap, completely oblivious to the fact that he should be getting a scolding around about now. I knew I should be sending him back to bed in my wife's place, as she was currently preoccupied, but I just couldn't find the heart to.

"So kiddo, you looking forward to starting at the academy next year?" I stretched my head round to look him in the eye.

"Mmhm! I'm a gonna be the bestest in my class! Just like Hana!" It boggled me how excited kids could be about everything, how untainted by reality they were.

"Hisakata Inuzuka," We all fell silent when an ANBU appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," He continued.

"Mm," I nodded, and without even a word of goodbye to my stunned family I disappeared with him.

XXX

When we arrived in a puff of smoke at the Hokage's office, the air's aroma screamed something was wrong. And I knew this for certain when I looked up at his face, which seemed to be melting with exhaustion and angst. Why would an ANBU come for me? Normally some bare-foot village kid with nothing else to do came running with the message that you were required by the Hokage. Or even just the nearest person available. So why an ANBU? It must be something serious, I knew that much. But I hadn't committed any crimes or the like.

He sighed, sucking on his bottom lip, deep in thought, before he finally spoke, "Hisakata, I know you're not exactly the most um... appropriate person to be asking this of," He paused, and I felt my eyebrows meet as I willed myself not to be insulted by his comment.

"But everyone else is either unavailable, or unwilling," He continued, "And I know you have a family, I just simply didn't know who else to ask."

"Lord Hokage," I bowed my head, "You can ask of me anything, and I will follow my duty as a jounin,"

His throat grumbled in a deep sigh, "I need to send you out on an S ranked mission,"

It felt as though someone had forced their fist into my gut, winding me. An S ranked mission? The most dangerous. Most men sent out on these missions never returned, and the slim proportion that did, well, they were rendered useless, and often came home to their loved ones with unrecognizable faces.

"There has been word that the Village Hidden in the Light plans to attack Konoha...."

"The village hidden in the light??" I cut in

"They are a small, but powerful village, barely anyone knows they exist. They are only elite shinobi, despite their miniscule size, they are extremely powerful." He looped his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands, "There is word that they plan to set a demon over our village, similar to the Kyubi six years ago. Our village may be destroyed."

The village, destroyed? Why had so many backed down, I almost spat out the anger that was boiling inside me.

"I need you; with the rest of the small squad I have appointed to destroy their tower. It is situated in the centre of their town, and has high security, but I have faith you will be able to do this."

I knew I was permitted to refuse the mission, they couldn't force us, and on the rare occasion they did, many of the ninja would simply run away. But I would not be a coward; I would not live the rest of my life in shame. I had a duty to the Hokage, to my village.

I raised my head slowly, looking my Hokage, my highest authority directly in the eye, "I accept the mission sir."

XXX

"You don't have to do this!" Hiro thrashed me against the freezing concrete wall once more. I looked at him, his face was twisted with all kinds of different emotions, some mixed in there that I didn't even know existed.

I growled, pushing him off me, "Yes I do,"

"Don't be stupid Hisikata! They can find someone else! You have a family, a wife and two beautiful kids that need you," He took a deep breath, "That's who you have a duty to."

I swallowed hard. Hiro had been my best friend since we were still training at the academy. We had been at each others side practically every day since then. We always had each others backs when we were put into the same squad as genin, and it was rare for us not to be called on missions together. But this time was different. He had never quite been as strong as me, only just passing the jounin exam by barely an inch. We both knew why Sarutobi hadn't even considered him for this mission, and I think maybe, the tiniest bit, he wanted to come also, just so we could fight side by side once more, even if it was the last time. Because that way, we could at least die together, just as we had grown up together.

I sighed, slapping my hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry Hiro,"

Then we fell into one another's embrace, I think this may even of been the first time we had hugged, breaking our wall of tough strength and pride, and forgetting we were supposed to be men.

XXX

Tsume burrowed in next to me, snuggling her face into my chest. "Do you really have to go?" she whispered, penetrating the night time silence.

"Yeah... I do," I kissed the top of her head softly, wishing this moment would stretch on forever, until I could not remember a single other aspect of life. It was moments like these that made me wish with everything I had that I had never become a shinobi, that there was no such thing in this world as danger or blood shed. How I wished that human beings could just live in peace with one another and just throw their differences aside.

"I wish I could go with you," she said

"Tsume!" I wrapped my arms around her and brought her in closer, "No you don't, the kids need you here, and it's not safe for you,"

"It's not safe for you,"

I sucked in air through the tiny gaps in my teeth, "I know, but I don't really think it's safe for anyone."

She trailed her finger tips over my collar bone, just brushing the surface of my skin. I loved it when she did that. The way she touched me was as if she were handling something so fragile and yet so precious it would break even from the oil in your skin. Carefully she moved her lips up and down me, not making the slightest sound.

"Lets just stop talking," she muttered under her breath, and I obeyed, letting our body language speak volumes that couldn't be spoken in words, because I knew this may very well be the last time.

XXX

I left early that morning, just before the birds emerged from their hiding places, and right before Hana and Kiba woke. As the dim light melted through the curtains in their bed room, I kissed each of them on the forehead gingerly. My lips breaking away from their soft, untouched skin and walking from my home was like trying to break the middle link in an iron chain, without even coming in contact with the rest.

If I were to say I wasn't even breaking a sweat, and trembling almost uncontrollably as I stepped toward the village gate to meet my squad, I would be lying. In theory ninjas were supposed to be prepared to die at any time, in any place; in theory. Call me a coward, a chicken, scardie cat, what have you, but as I bowed, introducing myself to my team, and when they put the ANBU mask on me, I just wanted to turn and run. Run back to my house, my family and snuggle into my wife's chest, and never let her go.

"For this mission, and this mission alone, you are an ANBU Black Op," The man wearing a white tiger mask stated.

I swallowed hard; he was certainly right about this mission alone.

"It is best we do not see each others faces," He continued, "There may always be someone watching... So, you are a member of the Inuzuka clan are you not?"

My head shook slightly in what was supposed to be a nod.

"Well take our scents into account; therefore, you will know if there is an imposter among us later in the mission. And we will each take other minor details on bored to recognize one another. We will also choose replacement names in order to protect our personal identities for safety purposes." He cleared his throat, glancing across the other ANBU, and I counted. There was three of them and one of me, four of us... four on such a dangerous mission.

"I will call myself Hatsu " he said, then motioned for us to speak.

"I will be Tori," The man in a white bird mask mumbled. The other, I did not recognize for the animal her mask resembled, no, only that when she spoke, I knew she was a woman... the only woman in our squad, with a voice so harsh it sounded like gravel was grinding together in her throat.

"The name I choose is Kitsune," She raised her head high, and from those first words I knew she would be her self appointed leader of this squad, even though the Hokage had chosen Hatsu.

They all stared at me in silence, expecting. Well, they couldn't take the last thing I had left from me; I wasn't going to be nameless for what was probably going to be the last part of my life.

"Hisakata," I simply announced.

One Week Later

How long had it been? 2 weeks? 2 months? 2 years even maybe? How long since this futile mission started, how long since I was safe in my wife's embrace? And could peacefully sit and drink sake?

Now, now I was surrounded by enemy on this pointless mission. There was no hope. They had tracked us in the forest. Hiding was impossible with them around. I couldn't see or hear anything past the rain that blanketed our bodies, the only thing I had to rely on was the faint smell of them, but even that was been washed away. Washed away like Hatsu's blood amongst the tree roots and fallen leaves. He was our leader, and now he was gone. Who was supposed to tell us what to do now? Who was supposed to bark orders at us, and frustrate us to no end with his dominance? We were lost without him, like a young, weak tree in a beating storm without a plank of wood to keep it stable.

The rain, it also smothered the sound of Tori's deafening screams of agony as the life was forced from him, as they pounded all their chakra into him. During the fractures of time I could hear him, I went back to when I was just a kid. Hiro and I would run outside in the dark of night whenever it rained, and dance around together to no end. Our shrieks of laughter could be heard all down the streets of Konoha and no matter how many times angry neighbors came onto their doorsteps with broomsticks, we never learnt our lesson. The way the water cracked like a whip over our bodies and the ground made my heart leap up to my throat in joy.

But now, everything was going wrong. I would never have guessed back then what being a shinobi was really about. Even what we were told in the academy couldn't account for what it was really like when it hit you in the face, maddening. If I had of known back then, dancing below the crying sky, I would have trapped myself there forever, and refused to become a genin, I would have lead a peaceful life. If I got out of this alive, that's what I promised myself to do just as I stabbed my kunai through my last opponent - if.

I fell to my knees, spreading my arms and hands out, not blinking once as the droplets spattered onto my dry eyes, producing tears for me. I had torn my mask off and thrown it aside. I didn't care anymore; I was feeling too much pain inside and out. I saw a sight not many people get to see that night. Looking directly up towards the storm clouds, I saw how the rain looks when you gaze upwards at it. Oh how much I wanted to be young again with Hiro, blissfully ignorant.

"Get down!" that gravel voice hissed abruptly as I was shoved into the mud, snapping me from my trance. "Are you mad?" Kitsune's teeth were clenched in anger and strain as she dragged me away from that spot where so many bodies lay, surrounding us in not just the thought, but the actual sight of death. Everything was so distorted with blood loss, or perhaps more than just that and I couldn't tell how long or how far she was dragging me for, all I knew was that she took me to a place infected with bush. A good hiding place, I gave her that.

"We'll just have to sleep amongst the water," she said as she clawed at the ground, yanking out the roots and loose leaves to make a bed for us.

"What about the others?" I pushed through my probably dislocated jaw.

"What about them," she snapped; an indication for me to keep my mouth shut and let her forget about them. Violently, with no worry towards pain on my part she pulled me into the slight ditch she had made, and flopped herself down beside me, drawing her body into mine.

"Don't take it personally," she looked away, "We just need to share body heat to stay warm."

I chuckled, she was suddenly beginning to remind me of Tsume. Whenever something bothered her, she wanted to pretend in didn't exist and had never happened, and I decided I wasn't going to let this one slip by.

"Shouldn't we at least light a candle for them or something?" I mumbled

"And risk drawing attention to ourselves? Besides, you can't light a candle in weather like this, are you an idiot or something?"

"Sorry it must be the blood loss or something." I shut my eyes. Letting everything but the rain go silent for a while, before asking a question I didn't really want an answer to at all, "Are we still gonna continue?"

"Idiot," That one word stabbed into me like one of the four ends to a shuriken, "Of course we are, we won't let this hold up stop us, and we will not allow our village to get destroyed. In fact we are nearly there, we'll do it tomorrow"

I gulped down the blood and dirt that plastered itself to the roof of my mouth and tongue, "But .... but we'll die."

"Pa!" she spat, "that's probably what killed them you know."

"What?"

"Expecting to die. In this job, you go into things knowing you may die, but you never expect it. Expecting things just makes them come true. You can't fear death being an ANBU, fear will be the death of you. You just gotta accept that you're pretty much dead already in this lifestyle, cos you certainly ain't living" She pasted herself against me harder, shivering slightly.

"How do you do it Kitsune?"

"Do what?"

"Just... this."

She pursed her lips "Easy. Just dedicate yourself one hundred percent and don't have any weakening personal life. You wanna fuck, go fuck a stranger, but don't make the sad mistake of falling in love. You wanna have fun, get pissed, but don't make the sad mistake of having friends... In fact," she paused, "The only mistake you're allowed to make… is being all alone."

Now I felt myself asking a question I truly did want an answer to, "Considering we 'know' we may die tomorrow, can you tell me your real name? Even if you just whisper it in my ear for safety's sake,"

To my surprise, she didn't call me an idiot, or some other derogatory name, she just carefully leaned into my ear and whispered, "Toharu."

I smiled slightly; it was a softer name, softer than her replacement name, and softer than that gravel voice of hers.

"I don't often get to tell someone my real name, being an ANBU and all. What about you? What is your hidden identity 'Hisakata?' "

"That's it. That's my real name, I didn't want to loose it because that was all I really had left," I looked down at her as her head tilted sideways in confusion and when it finally soaked in, again I was surprised when she didn't spit out the word 'idiot'.

"Well Hisakata," she said, "Now I know your name and face, lucky for you, I not only retrieved you, but your mask as well."

"Well that's not fair," I laughed dryly, "Now you know my face, but I haven't seen yours." And without even asking her this time, and without any protest, I pulled the white animal mask from her face. I took a deep breath as I witnessed what could have been a pretty face, if it weren't invaded by scars, and if her eyes weren't so stiff with pride and hate... Both things required for this line of work. Those scars had stolen something from her, maybe even taken away the last thing she had left of herself. But it was a sacrifice she had to make. She didn't live for herself; she had no self awareness what so ever, she lived solely to protect others. She was a human being put in place to save another; her loss of life was another person's gain of life. And to my bitter shock, I realized that that's all we really were - us shinobi.

Nothing more was said that night, but for the first time in what felt like forever, we both lay together, completely mask less, our faces naked, sharing the last piece of ourselves with each other. And I would have taken her word for everything she told me, if she hadn't died in my arms the very next day. In that moment, I watched, holding her as the light slowly faded from her hard brown eyes. I didn't let her go, no matter how many knives were stabbed into me, because I knew she needed to die without making that one mistake she was allowed to make. I did it because in however long we had been on this mission for, she had become more than just my comrade, no, she had become my friend. And Friendship wasn't something that you asked permission for, or even something that happened in one exact moment. It was something you couldn't see as it grew, like a slow blooming plant; the strange thing was, it didn't matter if it were high and strong, like an old tree, or small like a daisy, shutting itself off occasionally, it was still friendship just the same.

And when I stood up, butchering them with just sheer adrenalin at my side, I made a decision, a decision that I was going to continue this mission... No matter what.

XXX

My breaths were jagged as I grasped for air. All the guards that swarmed the gates of The Village Hidden in the Light were swimming in a pool of their own blood. I had no idea how I had done it. I had never been able to kill so fluently, so violently. Had I even done it? I could barely remember, each death had just seemed to slur into the next, until it all became just one massive slaughter. It had only happened just moments ago, and yet I still couldn't believe it. And what truly made my skin crawl, was the thought that, if there was so many of them shrouding the gates, how many would there be at the actual tower, in the town streets even?

My chakra was critically low, and I felt I was about to crumple over and fall down with the bodies surrounding me, I was so exhausted. I had to keep going; that was my only option. I was so close, and if I just lay down and gave up now, I could only be remembered as pitiful, no, if I was going to die anyway, I would die trying, not failing.

I trailed my eyes up the stone wall that surrounded the village. The gates were locked, and there was no hope of me getting through them without some commotion. I couldn't have any attention drawn to me; I would have to climb over the wall. Even if I had no wounds, I knew I would be recognised as an imposter immediately this place was so small. Everyone would know everyone. On the bright side, because it was so small, it wouldn't take me long at all to get to the tower, I would just have to be ready, and fast. I fumbled through my pocket, thank god I still had it, once my hand was securely latched around it, I pulled it out. There it was, so small, but so destructive, this tiny weapon could be the savior of Konoha, just as long as I and I alone did everything correctly.

Without any further contemplation, or final wishes, or even a prayer to the Kami above, I scrambled up the stone wall. My nails shredding as I grappled the smooth surface, and jumped over. Five roofs, that was all before I would reach the tower; that was it, just the final five. And each one had a guard lazily sitting on the top of it, but they were alert, all the same. I was just going to have to charge.

And that's just what I did.

Pain shot through my ankles with each step I made, each leap. I was going so fast I shouldn't have noticed the pain, but everything was like a separate stepping stone, each second pausing. Was I killing them? Or were they killing me? I could hear their shrieks of agony, but I could also hear mine. And as I taped the bomb to the side of the building, detonating it, I heard the most chilling, gut wrenching cry of them all. It was the sound of a small child's voice, screaming from the highest room. A little girl, and just before I was punched back by the explosion, right before my head hit something and I blacked out, an image of Hana came into my mind. She danced around in our back yard, Kiba's hands tightly clenched in her own. They swiveled, letting the soft wind sift through their hair. They were so innocent, so happy.

Had I just killed a child?

XXX

"Hime!!"

Everything was blurred and swayed side to side as I finally came to. For a long minute, I thought I must have died, and was awakening in hell. Small, orange flames crackled amongst the rubble, hungry for the last fragments of the collapsed building. My whole body was engulfed in pain, of different sorts. Even old wounds had opened up, forcing me to relive them. And the heat, even though the fire was not touching me directly, it still seemed like my very skin was flaking off and floating towards the black sky, just like the ashes were.

"Hime! Where is my Hime!"

Was that a woman's voice? She was sobbing, weeping for someone. I shifted my searing eyes upwards. There she was; her silhouette, stumbling through this nightmare.

"Where is Hime! Where is my daughter?!"

Had I done this? Now I knew for sure that humans weren't bred to kill. If they were, I wouldn't have been feeling like I just wanted to melt through the bottom of earth's surface and forget that I even existed. No, killing was something we acquired, something that was beaten into us, right through to our very souls, but it was never in our nature. In that moment, I thought of that face that could have been pretty. How much she had sacrificed, and for what? The death of others. Nothing we did really had a positive result. In the real end, it was all just the same.

"You!" she pointed at me, tripping across the rubble to get to me, finally crumbling to her knees just as the tower had done when she was inches from me.

"You killed her! My only piece of heaven!" To my horror, she began to laugh. But it was not one of delight, no; it was by far the worst sound I have ever heard. She stripped laughter of its joy, and replaced it with something too sickening for words. And I knew I never wanted to utter even the slightest chuckle again.

"I know your face; I know you're a Konoha ninja!"

What? Shakily I drew my hand to my forehead, and felt warm, moist blood. No, I glanced around. There it was; my mask was shattered into a million pieces against the concrete beside me. It was the only thing that had kept me from dying when I fell, and now, I was exposed.

"I'll find you," she sang, "Where ever you go, I'll find you, and I'll shred your loved ones limb from limb, until you have nothing left! You can run, but you cannot hide from me. I'll track you down..." Her voice trailed off as her arms finally caved in and she fell unconscious.

I should have killed her then, when I had the chance, but I didn't. I didn't have the will power or the strength. All I could do was pull myself up. Walking straight passed the remaining villages. I dragged myself out of that hell, with one thing in mind; my family.

XXX

"No!" The sound that came from Tsume as she leaned against the tree was unrecognizable. It was like I would never see that smile which slowly emerged on her face when ever she was happy - and I knew I probably never would.

"Th-they said you were dead," She whispered, "they never found your body, but they found the others along the trail. They f-figured that you had died in the explosion... And because of you, Konoha has been saved."

"I know," Was all I could say before I drew her head into my chest, kissing her brown hair, "And we have to keep it that way,"

"I can't! I don't care if they come after you, just stay with me," And maybe for the first time, I saw my shinobi wife cry.

"You know I have to, for yours and the kids safety," I choked, holding everything I felt just at the top of my throat.

"W-what am I supposed to tell them?"

I thought for a while before answering her question simply, "Tell them that Daddy loves them."

And I think that may have been the last thing I said to her, before I left Konoha, my children, my home, my life for good. I watched my own funeral role by like a video tape from a nearby tree. Only Hana was old enough to understand my death, Kiba was too young, he just stared blankly at my photograph. Not even Hiro's or Tsume's faces twisted in any emotion. There were no tears shed for me. That was the ninja code. Now I was truly only one thing, untitled - nameless.

**FINISH**

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. That Boy

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ok Only a few chapters left until the end of this story! Please review because you will be more likely to get an end if you do :D

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Eighteen**

(That Boy)

**NARUTO:**

The sight of my own blood pooling around me was enough to make my mind scream. But was it my own scream I was hearing in there, or someone else's? I couldn't move a single muscle anymore; I could barely breathe from pain. Not only that, but my mouth was filled with so much blood, and I was too weak to even spit. Why? Why hadn't my fighting skills and jutsu worked this time? I had been on so many missions, just barely escaping death, so _many_, and I hadn't expected that this could be my last. Come to think of it (not that I was able to do much of that right now) I had never taken note when Tsunade told us the rank of the mission. Ha, too bad, guess that this was the one time it truly counted.

I froze as I felt the presence of the enemy's feet drifting past me. I tightened my jaw shut, to play dead was my only chance of survival, I was like some kind of circus mutt staging its tricks now, that's what I had been dragged down to.

"I think this one's dead, the other sure as hell is," I heard a muffled voice call.

"Either way, I don't think they'll be following after us any time soon, lets just go get the other two, we are only really aiming to kill Hisakata anyway," The next to speak was monotoned, unenthusiastic, as if this were some kind of sick chore.

As I heard them darting away, I wanted to puke. Shino... he wasn't... was he...? But the only thing I could think of clearly before I finally drifted off into nothingness, escaping this torment, was Hinata and Kiba, what was going to happen to _them_?

**KIBA: **

"Get out of my way!" I screamed in frustration as I shredded my way through them. They were clouding not only my vision, but my rational thought. It was the same principle as working at a cluttered desk. Every object making noise in the form of sight in my peripheral vision.

I just wanted to get back to him. He hadn't even finished what he was saying before these bastards jumped in. He never wanted to _what?_ It just made my blood boil to the point where it nearly fizzed over the edge. I had to get to him; I needed to talk to him before time was out.

"You never wanted to what!?" I called out over the ninja swarming me. But I don't think he heard. I growled, each time I knocked one down, it seemed two more appeared in his place, and some were even shadow clones, which really frustrated me. My spine began to crawl when I heard Satsu yelp in pain.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath. She was not ready for battle, especially one this dangerous. She hadn't been before we left for this mission. It took years for Akamaru to get where he was, _years_. I was so stupid for dragging her out into this, and I suddenly froze when that chilling thought hit me. _I had made the same mistake twice. _

"Ah!" I shrieked as something collided with my ear and I was pummeled to the ground. I drew my hand to my pounding ear. They had hit it so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if I ended out permanently deaf from it. I glanced upwards just in time to see someone shuffling on top of me, a ball of chakra in each hand.

"Get off me you freak!" I rolled backwards slightly, hammering his chest with my feet. I had to get to him. And I had to make sure Satsu was alright. Finally standing, I glanced around just in time to see a bunch of them swarming around her.

"No! Get away from her!" I found myself latching onto one of them, clawing at his eyes fiercely. He screamed as I felt blood oozing through the gaps in my fingers. I had no time to feel sick by any of this, no; I had to knock them all down, one by one, before it was too late. And each time I heard Satsu's cries of agony, it just made me _want_ to kill them. He stumbled backwards stiffly when I grooved my finger directly into his jugular, blood spurting out over his own comrades. I quickly jumped from him before he could crush me with his heavy body weight. For the briefest second, I looked at my hands, they were saturated in red. I had come this far, and I knew that stopping now was not an option. I wasn't used to this. Usually in battle I hid behind a wall of my own jutsu, but this time I had gotten right up close to my enemies death, reduced to doing it with my bare hands. I gulped, lunging forward. If I calculated everything correctly, I could take each of them down in one blow. So, just as I had done moments ago, I hooked my forefinger right into their arteries, causing them to shower me in their blood. It seemed like years were passing as I did the same attack, until it became monotonous… routine.

Finally, after what seemed to be a million years, I stumbled across to Satsu. She whimpered slightly when she raised her crimson stained head to look at me. I clenched my teeth, "Come on girl, you'll be alright,"

"Yeah, she'll be right,"

I looked up suddenly when I saw _his_ hand trail over Satsu's fur.

"Don't touch her!" I hissed, glaring at the man whose face had become one I hated over the past few months.

"Kiba…" he drew back slightly.

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you with my one two hands if I have to,"

He sighed, "Look, just let me talk to you, I need to tell you the truth,"

My eyes, my muscles, everything in me hardened, "How can I trust you would tell me the truth, when everything has been lies…just deceit,"

"Not everything has been a lie…"

"Yeah, like what?" I leaned back, challenging him.

"That I love you,"

I stopped, the tense wall I had built turning to jelly.

"Kiba, I know you hate me... frankly, I don't really blame you. But I just wanted to say…"

But before he could speak anymore, he was cut short, just like before. The woman who seemed to be the leader of all these, what I felt were vermin, hurtled towards him, wedging her kunai into his side. How many stab wounds had he taken by now?

She leaned around, placing her lips close to his ear, "Not so tough now are you Hisakata?" she grinned, letting the most sickening laugh escape her, "Finally, after this long, you are in my grasp. Yes you are close enough for me to touch… to tear apart piece by piece,"

Her cold voice made me shiver. What could have happened to make someone so malicious, so hungry for another's pain? The thought of what it could be was so chilling, that it stunned me to the point where I could barely lift a finger. All I had the strength to do was observe.

"Kisaki, listen, you don't have to…" but my father did not say anymore when that steel woman's hand collided with his side, making him gag out a river of blood, and pushing the kunai, with its handle the full way into him. Her palm was so densely filled with strong chakra; even I could see it steaming from her. He had suffered far too many blows previously to withstand this, and as he crumpled down onto his side gasping for even an ounce of air and clutching himself, she whispered, "But I do,"

"Dad!" I screamed, crawling over to him as the woman rose to her feet. I didn't even notice that that was the first time in ten years I had referred to someone with that title as I shook him frantically. But I felt his rough hand clench over mine, stilling me. I trailed my eyes upwards to look at his face, and he smiled, for the first time looking exactly like that old photograph I had crunched in my pocket. There was no longer something subtly different about him. He now looked exactly as I remembered my father to be all those years ago.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he closed his eyes, and his head tilted side ways, limp.

Just like that, he was gone from my life again. You would think I'd be used to it by this time, but the pain I had forgotten to feel washed over me, and I cried out loud, forgetting everything.

_Forgetting._

Until I heard her scream – Hinata. My head shot up to see that woman, that demon blazing towards Hinata. No, she was not about to strip me of her too, I couldn't let it happen. So, before she had the opportunity to even reach her, with the last ounce of my strength, I stumbled towards her.

"Leave her!" I called the sound coming from me unrecognizable even to myself.

The woman paused in mid-step, turning to me. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You would like the same treatment would you?" overlooking Hinata almost immediately as she made her way towards me. I'm not quite sure exactly what happened next, but she came at me, knocking everything from me until I could no longer even feel, until my heels hung over the edge of the cliff. For the longest second in my life, I swayed forwards and back, unstable, then she released her final blow onto me, and I sunk over the edge.

_I was falling, I knew that much, but through what? Through life or death? Through water or air? I could feel nothing, and in that, it became something. _

_'I'm coming Akamaru, I'm coming buddy.'_

**HINATA:**

"Kiba!!" My own heart beat rang in my ears. Just like that Kiba had disappeared out of my sight. Had that… just happened? No! It wasn't true. Dropping my weapons, I clenched my fists so hard me nails dug into my skin. My eyes sank to the ground, and I watched as the small tears of blood from my palms dripped onto the dusty ground. In that moment, I could feel absolutely nothing. It was as if everything had been sucked from me in one instant, and I was just the outer shell of a human being. I think if anyone dared to even touch me only slightly, I would have just shattered, falling into a thousand tiny pieces. Maybe I had already dissolved. The only thing that made me sure I hadn't was that when I looked up, I saw _her_ standing, almost untouched. She was… she was _smiling_. After what she had done, how could she wear such an expression on her face? She had just stripped me of the one thing I had left, of the one person that _truly_ mattered to me. That's when I finally felt something other than numbness. But I did not feel sorrow, or even fear, no, all I felt was anger. Fury in its purest form was the one thing that poured through my veins. I clamped my jaw tightly shut, my eyebrows scrunching together, and all my muscles tensed, seizing together.

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed. My own voice seemed to echo throughout my head as I charged forward, lashing out at her. I punched her so fast, so hard she could not fight back. My fists became a blur even to me as they melted in with my chakra, puncturing right through her. Maybe it was my own screams that drowned out the sound she made as blood splattered from her mouth, her jaw twisting right back. I had deformed her. She no longer even looked like the woman I had charged at, she was just pathetic as she stumbled backwards, her eyes rolling around in her head like a couple of loose marbles. I thought she was dead the first few seconds until I heard her throat gurgling in what I guessed was supposed to be words. I thought I'd be sick when I saw the tears running down her cheeks as her esophagus made that horrible sound. Even though I was completely out of breath, I still refrained from gulping in air, terrified that if I did something else would replace the rage that was now seeping from me; something I wanted to forget existed. I wanted to collapse down beside her, to just give into my weakening knees. More than anything, I just wanted to sleep. But I knew that was not an option. Right now I was the soul survivor on this cliff, perhaps even in my team. Maybe I was even the only person alive in this god forsaken world.

"K-Kiba," I choked, stumbling away from that woman's lifeless body. I don't know how I did it, but with the bare remains of my strength, my sanity, I began clambering down the ledge, my chakra gluing my feet to the cliff wall. It was as if I were on a treadmill, watching his body from afar, but no matter how fast I ran, or how much force I used, I could not reach him, I just could not reach him soon enough. He had fallen into the river, his body slapping against the shore with the miniature waves. When I finally reached the bottom, I was close enough to see his eyes shift over to look at me. Nothing else of him moved but his mouth, which slightly twitched upwards in a warm smile.

"Kiba!" I scrambled across to him, but I just wasn't quick enough – I just _wasn't_. The last thing I felt of him before he melted out of this world, away from me, was the warmth of his hand in mine, how I could feel the faintest pulse running through his palm.

"Hey Kiba, c'mon, why don't you just wake up," I whispered, shaking him slightly, but he did not move. The expression on his face stilled. That smirk I had seen him wear so often. The one that told me he was proud to be him, proud to have come this far, proud maybe even, to know _me. _"Kiba… s-stop being silly, this isn't a f-funny joke at all," my bottom lip began to tremble, but I could not cry, this wasn't real, he wasn't gone. He was going to wake up any moment and start laughing, of course, I'd have to hit him, but that wouldn't matter.

"_Please…"_ was all I could muster, but the only reply I got was silence. Silence from that boy who had taught me how to break through my shyness, which encaged me. From the boy who had given me courage; helped me stand up to any object that came my way. From that boy who gave me hope, who allowed me to believe in myself. Silence from that boy who didn't even try to do all of this, and yet managed it somehow.

And from that silence, I heard the truth. It came crashing down on me, like an avalanche, and I did not have the strength to stop it from smothering me. I felt as if my all of my organs, my bones, my blood, right down to my whole being were spilling from my chest. I could barely make out the sight of my own hand letting go of his, my vision was so blurred with tears. The water, whose fingers enclosed around him now, the same water that had washed every ounce of blood from him, took him from me. He slowly floated away from me, and I didn't even have the energy to tilt my head up so I could gaze after him. I don't think I even got to say goodbye to that boy. The only thing I could do, all I had energy to do was reflect his expression, by curving my lips into the faintest smile.

**XXX**

I don't know how long it had been before I felt something warm and moist slide across the back of my hand, and I was sure it wasn't the river water, because of its heat. I tore my swollen eyelids apart.

"Satsu!" I choked. If I were thinking straight, I probably would have wondered how the hell she survived, let alone got down here. She whimpered quietly and she stepped over me and lay down next to me, burying herself against my chest. We kept each other company then, as we both shut our eyes and glided off into sleep.

**FINISH**

PLEASE REVIEW!

And here's an illustration to this chapter, if you haven't had a look at it yet :D .com/art/Worlds-Apart-100051882


	19. Yesterday

**Authors Note: **Firstly, thanks to everyone who has read this far. I am currently in the process of writing the last chapter of this story, which is the chapter after the next, but these chapters shall not be uploaded until I get reviews :D so please do and I will reply. and thank you so much to my reviewers from the last chapter!

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Nineteen**

(Yesterday)

**HINATA:**

I was staring up into a blurred light that stabbed at the back of my eyes. It took several seconds for me to realise I was awake, but even so I couldn't move. My body felt as though it were sinking into the mattress… wait I was on a mattress? I sat bolt up right, shifting my vision frantically. A room… and a familiar smell. Were those flowers on a table next to me? Daffodils maybe…

"Ah, you're awake," I heard a hushed voice I barely recognised, and turned to see it was coming from Kurenai Sensei.

"You were out so long I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake," she chuckled.

"W-where am I?" I choked through my hoarse throat.

"You're at my home Hinata… don't you know? This is your room," just then baby Asuma shuffled into the room on all fours, cooing happily.

"Um…" I scratched my head for a moment, jolting back suddenly. "Where the fuck is my hair?!" I yelped. It wasn't like me to curse so harshly, but the words just seemed to roll off my tongue. I ruffled my fingers through the straw like birds nest. It felt as though it had been hacked off with an axe.

"It was all matted; the doctors had to cut it off to tend to you properly," she said solemnly

"D-doctors?"

But my sensei only looked towards the wooden floor boards, twiddling her fingers slightly. Suddenly everything came pouring down on to me, a giant, powerful water fall of memories.

"Where's Kiba?" I spat out.

At this my Sensei placed her hand softly on my shoulder, not meeting my gaze.

**TSUME:**

My heart beat seemed to have stilled, just like everything else in my whole body. Now I was just a statue, staring into a photograph of my son, the image as tranquil as I. They say a smile can travel, can be passed on, as a reflection mimics the person staring into it, but not this time. He was smiling in the picture, but it did not flow through me. There was nothing I could do, all the energy had been drained from me, and now I had solidified into the mould of a human being. How many? How many hits can a chuunin take before he's out? I took myself back to the question I had asked inwardly the day I had found him unconscious, with a dead Akamaru meters from him. How many brutal hits did my little boy take before he was down?

"Ma…"

I did not turn my head when Hana spoke; I just hoped the sound of her voice was a fantasy that would dissolve into the air between us. I could not so much as blink when I felt her hand land on my shoulder. My eyes stayed locked on the photograph because I had lost him; utterly and completely irretrievable, and now all that was left for me was this, and nothing more.

**HINATA:**

"Hinata! Stop this! Come back!"

The bandages plastering up my wounds were practically strangling me. It didn't matter though. I wanted to know where he was, if what she said was true, even if I had seen it with my own two eyes.

"Kiba!" I called, stumbling forward. My limp didn't faze me, not even the snapping pain in my broken toes kept me from moving forward – forward to nothing. Were those arms looping around me, or ropes, trapping me? They stopped me from moving my limbs, like been strapped into a straight jacket, and the thought made me scream out loud. I didn't realise then the tears that melted down my cheeks, or that I was still shrieking when a hand covered my mouth and my head was drawn into a warm chest. An alive chest, with a beating heart.

"Shh," their gentle fingers stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me, and I think it may have worked, because I stopped yelling, and my breathing slowed to just a dull sob.

"It's ok, calm down, it's gonna be ok Hinata," their voice was a soft hum as they rocked me back and forth. They pressed their lips to the top of my head. If I wasn't so swallowed in my own pain, I would have sensed how much they just wanted to hold me, how much the sight of me tore them apart.

"N-Neji," I looked up, my eyes stinging. He smiled weakly and nodded his head. I had thought the person holding me was Kurenai Sensei, she was the closest nearby. Or even anyone else. In fact I think Shino would have been a more likely candidate… but it was Neji, my cousin who never allowed us to become close to one another.

"I came round to see how you were doing and caught you out here," he chuckled lightly, "You shouldn't be so hasty to get up, you need a bit more rest," he dismissively brushed the water from my eyes with his thumb. I could feel myself beginning to breath normally again, and the tears that had already reached my neck started to dry, crusting over until I spoke, "But K-Kiba," I choked out the two words in one long, piercing weep.

"I know," once again he cupped my head in his palms and pulled me into him. And I felt another, smaller pair of hands rubbing against my back.

"Just remember Hinata, what ever happens, you still have us," his words were muffled.

"Yeah you have us," Hanabi said, but I didn't listen to either of them, I couldn't, because Kiba was the only one that could make this better.

**HANABI:**

Never, in all my life had I seen my older sister cry so hard, and the sound was gut wrenching. Sure I had seen her break down into a pit of her own frustration and anguish when training had gotten too hard for her. Our father always scolded her for that, telling her to be stronger, telling her that I was better than her. And to tell the truth, I had always believed him. I had more strength than she did and neither of the boys on my genin team were ever able to beat me when we sparred. I was the strongest, and what made it more unusual was the fact that I was a kunoichi. Normally the females were the weakest on their squads, but no, not me. And yet, seeing my older, supposedly weaker sister like this, so empty, she had lost something more precious than I could ever hope to obtain. And now, the strong Hyuugan kunoichi had water of her own sliding down her face, and it was not even for myself. No, the hurt I felt was entirely on my sister's part, because she had enough of it for two.

**SHINO: **

"Shino! Come down for dinner!" That was my mother calling, but all I could do right now was stare up into the ceiling, wishing it would distort into something more, something less vacant. I fixed my hands together, resting my head on them. Today, I hadn't covered my face. I was not wearing my large raggy hood, or my high collar. In fact I hadn't even picked up my sunglasses that morning, and I usually _slept_ in them. Kiba had never seen my eyes, not many people have, but I knew he always wanted to. The way he looked at the glasses practically screamed it. And not to mention he had snuck up on me on several occasions, but I had always been too quick for him… I had always been too quick for anybody really. I was the first, the first to become chuunin, the first to finish any tests we were given… the first to wake up after Hana had found us. I didn't say much when I found out what happened, I never did. But most of the time I just didn't want to talk, I couldn't be bothered, words were useless. This time though, I couldn't speak, and I had barely uttered a word since. Mostly words were meaningless now, because none of them could possibly describe how I felt, how _lonely_ it was without my team mate. The guy who had never felt solitude in his life, now found himself completely in need of some sort of company, some sort of _comfort._ It was me who told them not to have his funeral before Hinata woke. I didn't care when they said she might never wake, or that it had been two weeks already, because I knew she was stronger than that, and I also knew she needed to be there. I had seen how they felt about each other for a while now, even if they themselves never had discovered it. Sure, I was the odd one out in our team because of that, but that's how it had always been, so I guess it didn't really matter.

"Shino! Hurry up!"

I sighed, sliding off my bed and padding towards the mirror, locking my door on the way. Slumping down I rested my elbows on the desk, gazing at my own reflection. It almost made me laugh in fact, how I didn't know my own face. I shuffled my hand around the clutter until I finally clasped a red ink pen. And I drew it to my cheek, letting it seep into my skin, until a crimson fang was drawn on each side of my face, stretching from under my eyes down to just above my chin. I did it because… because this was the face I had stared at every time I trained, or on every mission, because only yesterday, he was still here.

**FINISH**

"I had lost him; utterly and completely irretrievable, and now all that was left for me was this, and nothing more." This line belongs to my friend 0dd0ne0ut, who is considering writing a sequel/side story about Naruto and Neji from this fic :D


	20. Tests

**Authors note: **Well, amazingly enough, this is the second to last chapter, and I have already finished the rest of the story, though, i need reviews before I upload it =D, so please please please review! and thank you everyone who has read this far, and thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter BroccolliJuice, misress akasha, Sir Greatness, and BRE-Z-INUZUKA, your reviews were much appreciated!!

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Twenty **

(Tests)

**HINATA:**

"I told you a few days ago already, Satsu is fine, she is staying with Hana," Kurenai leaned back, sighing some what in frustration, "Now please try to eat a bit more Hinata,"

I didn't say anything; I only stared blankly at my barely touched ramen she had prepared for me. I didn't feel like any food; that would just open me up for thousands of other things to pour in.

"Hinata…?" her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me more attentively. The only movement I made in response was jabbing at the food with my chop sticks.

"If Kiba…" but before I had really begun my sentence I jumped as Kurenai harshly thumped the table. I swallowed my own saliva and looked upwards. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, calming herself. Even baby Asuma had fallen silent from her giggling and churning in shock.

"We do not need to talk about _that_… we don't have to," she took another slurp at her noodles before continuing, "We are shinobi, and shinobi are _strong_."

I shifted my eyes from her, not able to properly focus on her staunch face. Yeah right, I heard her crying loudly each night, weeping for the loss of her student only in the next room. She just couldn't bear to admit it in open, because grief was merely a private thing, even for civilians.

After another unbearably long moment of silence, of Kurenai and Asuma eating and me prodding my food, I felt my stomach twisting. Abruptly I stood, tipping my bowl over, spilling liquid across the oak table. I stumbled outside, and just as I reached the edge of the decking, the little food I had in me spilled out. I watched as it slapped against the newly mowed lawn, until there was nothing left but the feeling of my abdomen trying to wrench something up that didn't exist.

Finally when I calmed, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I think we need a bit of an early night, don't you?"

**HANA:**

"_Kiba!" the night was one of the driest I had ever seen, not a drop of humidity in the air… or maybe it was just my throat that was __parched. I didn't have time to feel any form of guilt as I left the other three behind. Naruto had been the first one I saw, a few meters from his tent. There was blood smeared every where, and just from that I had wanted to spill my food from the day out. Just from that I wanted to turn back to the village and forget about any of this. But I couldn't do that, and I knew it, because my little brother was out here somewhere. I didn't even notice Shino as I darted past him; all I could detect was the pungent smell of slaughter, and loss. How many carcasses did I pass before I reached Hinata's limp stature lying by the river, an injured Satsu tucked under her arm? That's how I knew._

"_Kiba!" this time I shrieked from the pit of my gut, not hesitating to dart up stream. _

"_G-go get help!" I ordered one of my dogs trailing behind me, and before I knew it she was no longer following me. _

"_N-no!" I collapsed to my knees, this time letting my food fall from me. There was my brother, his bloated body swaying back and forth at the edge of the river. And I screamed, be__cause in that instant, any inch of a kinder memory of him was abolished._

I woke in a cold sweat, the moister trickling from my forehead. Satsu whimpered softly and lapped away some of the liquid. She had taken to sleeping in my bed lately. I must have screamed out loud, because my mother was in the doorway. I grasped for air, my heart feeling as though it was ricocheting against my rib cage.

"Oh… I thought you were…" but her voice snuffed out like a candle when she caught my glance.

"You thought I was _who?_" my tone was almost accusing.

She looked down, seeming almost unfazed and turned to leave.

"Ma," I snapped, "You thought I was who?" that was the first time she had even looked at me since I returned, and she wasn't really even looking at _me._

"Who Ma?"

She only whispered the smallest response, my hearing just latching onto the sound, "_Him,"_

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that, 'cause apparently _he_ doesn't have a name lately," I growled, getting to my feet.

"Jesus Christ Hana," she hissed, "What do you want from me?"

"Not much actually"

She shook her head slightly, stepping backwards and leaning against the door frame, "I've lost everything, my husband, my son, what more do you want from me god dammit!" she pushed off the wall, her voice rising, "You know, I was called on a mission today, said it might get my mind off it," she sucked on her bottom lip, "But _nothing _can get my mind off it, _nothing_"

"Ma," I took a step forward, but in sync with me she took one back, turning from me.

"All I want from you Ma, all I want is for you to look at me. _How _could you say you've lost everything? W-what about me?" I stammered, "Am _I_ nothing?"

"No!" she hissed.

"Then what is it? Why can't you at least look at me? 'cause that's all I want,"

"Because…" her eyes melted into the ground.

"Because?" I prompted, but to no avail, all she did was turn her head, silent.

Before she could run, before she could back down, I slapped my hands on her shoulders, shaking her softly, "Because what? Because I couldn't bring him back? Is that it?"

"No!"

"Then _what?_ Answer me already!"

"Because if…" that's when she shrunk into me, a whirlpool of hurt, and we both crumpled to the ground, "because if I loose you Hana, _then_ I will have lost everything…" her voice was buried into the bottom of my neck, but I could still hear every word she spoke just the same.

"I know Ma… I know," I hushed, all the feeling in side me being hauled up also, until we poured into one another. Even Satsu joined in.

**HINATA:**

I woke in the morning feeling as ill, if not sicker than what I had the night before. Thank god Kurenai had put a small bucket by the bed side; otherwise her floor boards would have been soiled.

When I shakily got to my feet, I found it was much later in the morning than I had expected, and breakfast was already set on the table for me. Asuma and Kurenai must have eaten because their food wasn't set out beside mine. I assumed they had gone out somewhere, probably till the afternoon. I smiled slightly, this was my perfect opportunity. So I scribbled out a note, in my messiest possible hand writing, explaining I had gone for a walk, and hobbled out the door before anyone had time to stop me. Walking through the streets of the village felt just like before, it was as if I had been placed in an ancient memory, even though things had only changed a few weeks ago, it still felt like it happened years ago. Small village kids darted in and around my ankles, playing with a dirty old ball, and the smell of food loomed in the air from all the stalls about. One thing I thought back on was the note I had left Kurenai. Instead of addressing her as 'Kurenai Sensei' as I always had, I simply wrote 'Kurenai'. Was she still even my Sensei now? Were we even team eight anymore, without Kiba?

I had to claw my fingers into my stomach to keep from collapsing – or worse, as I entered the hospital. I must have been in the waiting room for years before my name was called out, because the time seemed to slug by like a dying gazelle being stalked by a vulture.

"Hinata Hyuuga," the receptionist stated, looking up briefly from her clip board. I nodded my head weakly and followed the nurse through into a small clinic, where she motioned for me to sit. She was the same nurse I had been seeing for my weekly check ups on my injuries. She was slightly older than most of them, but her friendly nature made me glad to have her making sure I was ok.

"How are you doing honey?" she said, sympathetically tucking one of my short, uneven strands of hair behind my ear. My only response was shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"Well should we just get started then?" the skin around her eyes creased in a friendly smile as she handed me a small glass of water, "Take a few sips of that dear,"

The liquid seemed so cold it would burn me as it trickled down my throat whilst she drifted a chakra glowing hand across my stomach. The most deafening moment of silence followed as she analyzed my bare abdomen, and I felt my heart beating faster with each second that passed.

"Well," she finally said, leaning back on her stool and folding her arms, "There is no sign of pregnancy… when do you think you conceived Hun?"

I made an unfamiliar sound as she spoke, but it was not a shriek of joy most girls my age would make at this news; no, it came from the pit of disappointment.

"The night before the attack," I choked.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, pushing her glasses further up her crooked nose, then placed a soft hand on mine, "If it makes you feel better, even if you had fallen pregnant, the attacks would most definitely have made you miscarry. I think you need to eat more, and take care of yourself a bit better, that's probably what's making you so ill… you seem to be loosing weight rapidly, if you want I can weigh you?"

I shook my head, stumbling from the clinic. Outside I crashed against the wall of the hospital, breathing heavily. A large part of me had secretly hoped I was pregnant with Kiba's child, despite the amount of problems it would cause. We hadn't used any form of contraception that night in the river, stupidly I suppose, but neither of us were thinking then, we were just acting on how we felt. It was the last and the first time I could remember feeling truly happy, like nothing was ever going to go wrong, like everything was going to be perfect forever. How wrong was I? And even now, something _could_ have gone right; I _could_ have had a piece of him left.

"Hinata?"

My head shot up suddenly, and it took a moment for me to recognise Shino, my remaining team mate. He seemed different somehow, and not only due to the fact that he was wearing unfamiliar clothing. He was just somehow, strange.

He leaned against the wall beside me in a huff. Almost all of his injuries seemed to have healed, unlike mine.

"You're awake," he muttered through a tiny smile.

"Mm," I nodded.

"How are you? I was worried,"

"I… I guess I'm doing alright," there was a long pause before I added, "You?"

"Oh… you know…" he kicked the dusty ground nervously a few times, "You know it's his funeral tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"You going?"

I looked away, taking a large breath, "I don't know Shino,"

"Oh," he looked almost as disappointed as I was at the news the nurse had given me moments ago.

"Well… we are still team eight Hinata… aren't we?"

"Where did that come from?" I looked up suddenly.

"I just… I just have to know,"

Now I got it, Shino felt just as much pain as I did. He had lost a dear friend, just as I had. And like me, he had lost his squad, he was wondering, hoping what was left was still a team, some sort of unity. I placed a hand on his and squeezed slightly, "Forever, no matter what," I whispered.

A large grin spread across his face, unlike anything I had ever seen him do, "How bout I walk you home,"

**NEJI:**

I slammed the door to the Hyuugan mansion, somewhat agitated for no one reason in particular. I took a deep breath, trying to take in all the air I could. I needed a walk, a long walk. Maybe I would go into the forest, where everything was quiet, but the soft hum of chirping birds and the fresh smell of fallen leaves and moist soil. I jumped as a passed the gate of the house upon seeing a meek looking Naruto loitering by it.

I composed myself, "Naruto, what is it that you want?"

"Uh," he looked down, almost too shy to look me in the eye, which I knew was not like him at all, "Is… Is Hinata here?"

"No," I said promptly, "She is staying with Kurenai, she does not live here," Hinata had refused to come home, despite Hanabi and me pleading continually. She had said she did not want to disgrace her father with the grief, which, I hated to admit, she was probably right. I had tried to convince Hiashi to see her, but of course, he was far too proud.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Is there a message I can pass on for you?"

"No… It's ok, just tell her… I'm sorry,"

I could barely hear him; it was almost as if his words were melting into the ground beneath us as he turned to leave. For a moment I watched him walking, his feet skidding across the pavement as he moved, until finally I couldn't help but call him back, "Naruto, would you like to walk with me?"

He looked up suddenly, his eyes lightening, "Sure Neji," he trotted after my already moving body.

"Are you alright?" what was happening to me? Since when had I been such a do-gooder?

"I guess," He sighed deeply, trying to get rid of the heavy weight on his chest, "I just feel guilty I guess,"

"Why on earth would you feel guilty?"

He paused, his eyes sunken, "Because the last time I ever saw Kiba was when we were fighting," He laughed slightly, "I spose he died hating me,"

"Naruto!" I was shocked; I had never seen him like this. If there was anything he had ever taught me, and there was a lot, was to never put yourself down, and never give up. But looking at him now, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He hadn't seemed this upset even after Sasuke left. So, even though it wasn't like me, even though I didn't necessarily believe in any form of life after death, I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto, just come to his funeral with me tomorrow. Hate is a strong word, I'm sure Kiba still considers you his friend."

**FINISH**

REVIEW!


	21. Que Sera Sera

**Authors Note: **Firstly, thank you to everyone who has kept with this story! I love you for it! Especially those who have reviewed and favourited etc. I started writing this in the middle of last year and was only expecting it to be like 5 chapters long... well, as you can see, ideas extend lol. At times I thought I'd give up, but those reviews kept me going! So I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! My friend also plans to write a sequel/side story to this one, centered around the Naruto Neji pairing/friendship, so I'll give you the link to his page so you can keep checking to see if it's up.

**LINK TO PAGE**: .net/u/1350057/0dd0ne0ut

**LINK TO EPILOGUE: .net/s/4884068/1/My_Dear_Pal_Epilogue**

The next stories I intend to hopefully write are as follows...

**THE WORD JUST:**

Disgrace, dishonor, disloyalty, disapproval, disappointment.... disciple. These were words used to describe Hinata's mother all those years ago, before her death at 28 years of age. Hinata has never been told much about her, and now in her mid twenties herself, is finding she has more in common with her than she would have ever expected. Disciple, that is indeed what Hinata is; a disciple of honor, of duty, of order. Stuck in an arranged marriage, an arranged life with her cousin Neji, she finds herself still peering after that boy she always admired as a naive teen, a man beyond her reach. Neji, frightened of his own self, his own feelings which he cannot understand finds himself only capable of a plastic love towards Hinata, and Hinata feels the same. With two children linking them together, they find their family has been built only on the foundation of pretend. HinXNaru

**MAKE OUT EDUCATION:**

Sex ed... Hm that doesn't sound too hard to teach! at least not for Anko. But Iruka has other plans, recently left by his girlfriend of two years, he will not allow for Anko to invade his life at the academy... and doesn't want to accept his true feeling for her. AnkoXIruka first chappy up!

**UNTITLED:**

Tsunade Finds herself looking back at the story of her life and childhood through a book written by her ex-teammate. A book he left behind before his death, just for her, to put into words what he never really could properly.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**MY DEAR PAL**

**Chapter Twenty One**

(Que _sera, sera_)

**AYAME:**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Today had been hectic in the ramen stand, and I was just thankful customers were scarce around this time. I could see my fathers arms were virtually melting away with exhaustion from all the heavy stirring. "Father, take a break already,"

"Can't," he huffed, "More customers will be crowding this place any moment. Especially that Naruto one, he has twenty bowls just for himself."

Just then the bell at the counter rung, "Speak of the devil," I sighed, walking to the front, "You know we really need to hire another worker here…" but I paused in mid sentence when I saw her. My eyes started from her curving ankles, up her body to her face. She had the fairest skin, and long, sandy blond hair, that rippled down her back. She looked almost like that Naruto boy with her electric blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, "My names Lucy, and I was looking for some work."

**HINATA:**

I stabbed in the final ear of the cat rice balls I had been baking. I placed it on the tray, leaning back with a slight smile, examining them. I have to admit, it felt quite nice polishing food up again. I hadn't done it in a while, for fear that my father would find it, and be horrified. He would certainly disapprove of cat faced rice balls; that was for sure. But I was in Kurenai Sensei's home now, where I could do as I pleased, without criticism. Wiping my hands on a rag, I trotted into my bedroom to change into my funeral garments. When they were pulled over my body, I trailed my fingers down my stomach in the view of the mirror. The nurse was right, instead of curving outwards slightly, like normal, it caved in. pressing my face up against the glass, I scrutinized my pale, wilting skin. Who was I kidding? How could I go out looking like this? I was about as healthy as a leper right now. Moaning slightly, I sat on my bed in dismay. I couldn't face this, I just couldn't. Going to his memorial service would just confirm what I didn't want to be true. I flopped back, letting it all soak right in, and with that, it over flowed, causing the weakest slither of tears to run into my ears. I had promised myself when I woke up that morning that I would be strong, for at least one day. But now I felt as though I was completely incapable of moving. The whole truth was, I didn't want any of this to be happening at all. I just _wished_ that I could go back to when I never imagined any of this could ever happen.

"Hinata," Kurenai Sensei brushed a few strands of wispy hair from my clogged eyes, "You're gonna be late,"

I sucked in a large breath, holding it, and nodded slightly.

**XXX**

The sound of the doorbell seemed to rebound through the house, which I was sure for a moment was ghostly empty, until the paper screen slid open.

Hana almost leapt back in shock when she looked down at me. For the first time in my presence she had her hair let down, dangling over her shoulders.

"Oh… Hinata," she stuttered, bewildered.

"Here," I shoved the trey of rice balls up to her face, trying to be rid of this awkward moment as soon as possible.

"Oh," I saw a slight smile twitch across her cheeks, "Thank you," she steadily took the plate from my hands and placed it on a small coffee table in the doorway. I leaned back and forth from each foot, the words stolen from me by an unknown force. I couldn't help but notice she was not dressed in her black clothing. In fact she was wearing a much different outfit from her usual wear. Instead of her shorts and that same old rugged chuunin vest, she wore a light, cream skirt and brown singlet, something any normal civilian would wear.

"I uh… presume you're not going to the service?" I muttered

She looked up, soaked in thought, "No…"

Just then a man emerged from the darkened hallway, standing behind her, and rubbing her shoulders gingerly. She glanced up,

"Oh Hinata, I'd like you to me Dr Shen,"

The man with spiralling brown hair waved slightly with the tips of his fingers, throwing me a simple grin, and I bowed in return.

"Satsu?" Was the first word Dr Shen said to Hana, and her eyes widened.

"I almost forgot!" She chuckled, "Wait there Hinata," she said before shuffling away into the house and returning with a strong, large husky. It took me a moment to recognise her, but when I did, I collapsed onto my knees and wrapped my arms around her wide neck, "Satsu!" I whispered as her tongue rolled over my cheek. She looked as healthy as ever, and had grown profoundly since I had last seen her. "Your ok!" for the second time that day I almost felt liquid in my eyes, but this time it was not through sadness.

Hana looked at Shen who nodded, a silent agreement. She took a deep breath before finally speaking, "Hinata, we were thinking… We have a lot of working dogs, so naturally we don't particularly _need_ anymore, so we were wondering if you," she paused for a moment and smiled, "If you would like to take Satsu,"

My eyes widened, and I felt my lungs closing up, for an instant I couldn't breathe. Was this a dream? Or was Hana really offering this to me?

"Of course," she said, filling the gap of quiet, "you don't have to decide right now, you can take a few days to…"

"Yes!" I cut in, shock turning to excitement, an emotion I had forgotten existed, "I'll take her, in fact, I'll take her right now!"

A large grin extended across Shen's face, "I think the little lady has made her decision."

"Well I'll get her lead for you then," she disappeared and returned in a flash with a red piece of rope. "Here we go," she said, crouching down and tying it around Satsu for me.

"Thank you," I heard myself say from the deepest pits of my appreciation as she handed me the lead, as she handed me Satsu, as she handed me a friend.

"Thank you for the muffins… I mean rice balls," she replied, leaning back against Shen, "I could teach ya some Inuzuka clan tricks on how to understand canines,"

"Mm that'd be great…Well uh… I best be off, or I'll be late… You sure you ain't coming Hana?" I looked up at her with large eyes, knowing I was not capable of swaying her.

"Yeah," she looked down, "I… I just don't think I could handle it, I don't really wanna make a scene," she laughed hoarsely, trying to keep the lump in her throat at bay.

"Oh," I nodded my head slightly as I turned, tugging Satsu along, "Ok, see you then," though Satsu had much different intentions. She jerked me back, whining deeply. When she finally reached Hana, she locked the bottom of her skirt in her jaws and began to tug, intent on her following.

"Satsu," Hana ordered firmly, "Let go,"

But the dog did not obey, instead, she created a larger fuss, pinning her ears to the back of her head and jerking her snout upwards, howling. I expected Hana to powerfully scold her, but to my surprise, she just stood, helplessly. When Satsu finally gave in, Shen pressed his mouth against her ear, "I think the dog wants ya to go,"

What followed was a large fracture of complete stillness, where each one of us, even Satsu was completely quiet.

"Give me a minute, I'll go and get changed," and once again, Hana disappeared.

**SHINO:**

Two hours ago, I stood in the exact spot I was in, alone. I was the first here, Kiba's mother a close second, and I had not moved an inch since. Now, now I was surrounded by lines of shinobi, stark and conformed, their faces showing no sign of emotion, because that was how it was, that was how us ninja were, that was how it was meant to be. The day did not reflect the event, with the sun blazing down on us, stubbornly refusing to duck behind a single cloud. Surrounding us, in the shrubbery, small birds and cicadas chirped happily, probably, I thought, to fill the air back up with the joy it had been stripped of. I glanced around me, stretching my neck as far as I could, hoping Hinata would show, that she was somehow already here. But I had watched each person as they arrived, analyzing them, and none of them had been her. If one of them had, I would know, even if she were wearing a hood. That way she walked, how her shoulders slouched forward, reflecting her timid nature. Was she really not coming? After all that begging, all that pleading to post pone this service just so she could be here, would she really back down now? I felt tears of frustration and even fear building up inside me. If she didn't come, how the hell was I supposed to face this? That's when I realised it. Maybe I hadn't told them to hold this off for only Hinata's sake, maybe _I _needed her here with _me_, so _I _could face it. And just as I was about to show my real cowardice, and run, just so I could forget all of this even existed, I saw her walk up to the bench where Kiba and his fathers photographs were placed. At first I barely recognised her, because to my amazement, her shoulders were not hunched forward, no, she was standing up right in a hidden confidence.

**HINATA:**

I paused when I reached the table where Kiba's photo sat. I sucked on my bottom lip. It was the first time I had looked at his face since that day, and I was taken back by how much I had forgotten him already. Somehow I wished to reach into the frame, and loop my fingers through his, drawing him from the image. That way he would step out, and tower over me, grinning that same old cheeky smirk. That way I could creep up on my toes and brush my lips against his. That way his body heat would seep into mine, and I would no longer be alone. That way I would be protected. I was broken from my trance when I felt Satsu's tongue slide across my hand, a reminder. I reached into my pocket, pulling out another picture, and placing it beside Kiba. Akamaru was just a pup when it was taken, but he still had that same, dumb-founded expression, and for a second I understood why Kiba had missed him so much. I turned to face my stunned audience, and even though it was not code, even though I was not meant to speak, my voice ran away from me, "I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to him," Just then I caught my fathers stare, and for the first time in my life, he nodded, encouraging me, pushing me forward, which almost forced me to continue "I mean, we were pal's, mates, friends for life. We trained all day, and everyday, together… We were like one of those multiple bangle bracelets…" I sucked in air, unable to hinder the tears that withered down my cheeks, "each part of us connected in some way to the other, but when you turn those wrist bands in your palm, it's hard to tell where exactly its starts, and where it finishes. B-but now, those bangles have tumbled to the cold, hard ground, where they have made a splintering sound upon landing, and every individual one has fallen apart from each other somehow." A thousand pairs of silent eyes stared at me, and to my amazement, I had not been asked to step down. Through it all, they held there expressions like statues, and they refused to even twitch with the pain they felt. Kurenai Sensei, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Neji, Hana, Tsume, Shen… Shino. Satsu nudged me softly, prompting me, and before I could stop myself, before I could find reason I continued, not a hint of nervousness in my body, "you know what. We all feel the same, so why are we doing this? Why are your faces so frozen? We all loved Kiba…" I had to wrench the words through the wall of my sobs, "So for Gods sakes, let's just show it already." And to my utter amazement, I changed something; for the first time in Konoha, it rained… shinobi tears.

**XXX**

"Hinata," just as I was about to turn and walk through the woods at this days end, I heard my fathers voice calling me. I spun around, looking him straight in the eyes for almost the first time. He composed himself, clearing his voice.

"I think… I think I was wrong about you daughter," he stroked my hair gently, sympathetically, "You may never of had physical strength, and for the longest time I have thought you had no strength in any aspect," he smiled, his lips curving up at the ends, "But I see now you _are_ in fact strong, today, today you have proven yourself to me. If you continue working hard, you will become one of the strongest ninja, and, a great leader to the Hyuugan clan,"

I stepped back slightly, unable to believe what I was hearing. Then, I did something I would never of been able to do without Kiba, oh how he had taught me without even trying, "But that's just it father, I no longer need to prove myself to you, I do not need to prove myself to anyone, only me." I laughed slightly, not believing myself, "I'm leaving this life behind. I do not wish to be surrounded by this any longer."

His eyes widened with a hint fury, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I am not going to be a shinobi anymore. I don't want to be part of it, and let Hanabi lead the clan she wants it far more then I."

"Hinata!" he hissed, "then what will you do with yourself?"

I grinned, feeling almost as nutty as Kiba, knowing without him I would never be able to do this "Cook." I said simply, "Now if you will excuse me," I bowed respectfully, before turning and walking from him, "I have places to be."

**HANA:**

Shen placed me on the mattress softly, easing my exhausted body down. Without my consent he had swooped me up when we reached the front porch and carried me inside. It was unbelievable how much energy could leak from your eyes. Once I was down, he smiled at me, tracing the frame of my face with his nails.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear before brushing multiple kisses down my neck, then pausing briefly and retracing his steps, moving onto my orifice, "You did great today Hana, I'm proud of you,"

Was a response really needed? He knew I believed him, even if I would never admit it out loud. I felt his hands furrowing about as they tenderly popped open my top button.

"Sh-Shen…" I held my breath, determined not to release it until I became stone.

His head shot up suddenly, his whole body freezing in nervous confusion; sure he had made a wrong move.

"D-don't I… can't"

His eyebrows tipped upwards, squinting together. He sat up suddenly, pulling me with him. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away. I sighed, leaning into his chest, and looking off into oblivion.

I don't know how much time passed before he finally broke the silence, though it seemed stretch on for ever.

"You know," his voice seemed to echo back and forth through each corner of my mind, "He stopped us once before,"

Another endless pause slugged through our conversation, and I took a deep breath, crawling up the tower of my own haltering fear. He was right. Slowly, oh so carefully I turned into him, my lips merging with his, our bodies melting into one another. Yes, he was right. I needed to move, which was what I was doing, but not the right way, no, I was moving backwards, now, I needed to move forwards.

**HINATA:**

The cool liquid frothed, sifting through my toes. Normally the water was blue, but not today. Today it was made of all sorts of colours and textures, melting into one another. Peach, purple and pink, such serene colours, such naked, peaceful colours. They were a reflection of the sky, the wide, free sky. I let out one, silent giggle, red sky at night, shepherds delight.

I tilted my head, leaning against Satsu's large, panting body, my punishment being a wet sloppy lick across the cheek.

"So, where shall we be off to next? What will this life have in store for us?" I spoke not to myself, not to anyone really, just outwards. No one visited the dock at this time, they were all cooped up in their homes, comfortably devouring there dinner. For the life of me I couldn't understand why. Why would they want to miss the way the last flicker of sunlight soaked into your back? Or how the lake sounded exactly like wind when you listened hard, even though it was an entirely different element? Well in a way I was glad; glad they were willing to miss such an event, because, all the more for me.

My hand slithered down Satsu's back, gathering a bunch of her molting fur. I looked up, swallowing the fresh air, absorbing it into my lungs.

"Que _sera, sera," I whispered, answering my own question._

_Yes, normally the sky was blue, a cold, miserable colour. A colour used to represent sadness, a colour used to represent a bleak future. But not today. _


End file.
